Death Chorus, Side Stories
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Kumpulan side story tentang kisah-kisah masa lalu para chara DC. tentunya tidak termasuk past story Mamoru. Chapter 5, certa tentang sebuah malam di mana hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi saksi akan sebuah cahaya misterius. (untuk Ichirouta dan Yuuto.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disini kumpulan side story DC, dan tentunya ceritanya akan erat hubungannya dengan DC. Bedanya, rata-rata story disini alurnya lebih ringan, dan lebih berpusat pada cerita masa lalu para chara-chara DC. Jadi, format cerita ini adalah kumpulan oneshot! Itu artinya, takkan ada cerita yang bersambung. Dan cerita di tiap chapter takkan selalu ada hubungannya dengan chap sebelumnya. Nah, pertama adalah kisah pertemuan pertama Yuuto dengan Shuuya... XD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to level-5

Warning: OOC, Au, full hint of ShuuyaxYuuto, Yaoi, stories are related with 'Death Chorus' fanfic.

Happy reading, minna-san! XD

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

**Song of Destiny**

**(Shuuya and Yuuto's past)**

**Yuuto's POV**

**Millenium Century, ga-tahu-tahun-berapa (author dihajar)**

"Yuuto, hari ini kau akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun ke-7 dari putra keluarga Goenji, jadi tunjukkanlah loyalitasmu dan jangan sampai berbuat kesalahan."

ayahku memberi sebuah titah di hari itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalinya aku akan berinteraksi dengan keluarga Goenji. Aku? Oh, maaf. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Yuuto Kidou, usia 7 tahun. Putra tertua dari keluarga Kidou. Keluarga kami memiliki hubungan darah yang cukup kental dengan keluarga Goenji. Namun di keluarga besar ini, keluarga Kidou berstatus dibawah keluarga Goenji. Daripada terlihat seperti keluarga, kami lebih terlihat seperti pelayan dari keluarga Goenji. Naas sekali, kami seharusnya dianggap setara. Tapi kenapa status keluarga Kidou dianggap lebih rendah?

Aku benci keluarga Goenji, meski tak pernah bertatap muka. Kenapa? Karena mereka, kami jadi dianggap rendah. Karena mereka, ayahku menjadi bersikap keras. Mendidikku dan adikku supaya suatu saat nanti dapat menyaingi keluarga Goenji, untuk menjadi musuh dalam selimut. Mungkin, seandainya aku dapat menjatuhkan keluarga Goenji ayahku akan kembali menjadi ayah yang baik seperti dulu... Ya.

Demi keluargaku, akan kuhancurkan keluarga Goenji...

**(tralala, pembatas cerita)**

Aku dan ayahku berangkat dengan limousine classic hitam yang panjang. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa sih di millenium century ini gaya hidup masyarakat malah kembali seperti jaman foreign century? Bahkan budaya abad ini terlalu klasik, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan 21 century. Alasannya? Entahlah, yang jelas ini diatur oleh pemerintahan dunia. Merupakan hal yang sangat buang-buang waktu bagi otak pandaiku ini bila memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah mansion berukuran raksasa. Warna putih bersih berpadu dengan warna mutiara tampak mendominasi warna gedung ini. Dipadu dengan sedikit polesan emas di beberapa bagian mansion. Indah, terlalu indah untuk menjadi kediaman utama keluarga Goenji. Memuakkan! ...Baiklah, mungkin tak pantas bila anak kecil sepertiku menyimpan kebencian pada sekelompok orang yang belum pernah kutemui, tapi...

Hanya dengan adanya eksistensi mereka, membuat hidupku tak bahagia...

Ayahku berjalan memimpinku masuk ke mansion indah itu. Kami langsung disambut oleh puluhan pelayan keluarga itu. Ball tempat pesta masih sangat sepi. Kurasa kami memang datang terlalu cepat. Ayolah, kau pikir akan ada orang yang memulai pesta jam 4 sore?

"Selamat datang.." Terdengar suara yang berat, melebihi beratnya suara ayahku. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri tegap dihadapanku dan ayahku.

"Jadi ini anakmu?" Pria itu menatap datar padaku sambil bicara pada ayahku. Hei, paling tidak kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu saat sedang mengajaknya bicara kan? Dasar tidak tahu tata krama...

Sayangnya aku harus menarik kembali pernyataan itu saat tahu siapa dia sebenarnya...

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda, Tuan besar Goenji..." Ucapan ayahku membuatku langsung tersentak. Kemudian aku bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahku sambil menatap tajam sosok pemimpin keluarga Goenji itu. Sosok itu menatapku datar, lalu tersenyum (yang kelihatannya hanya sebuah senyuman palsu) sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Matanya indah sekali. Aku juga memiliki anak yang seumuran dengannya. Pasti dia senang sekali bila dapat bertemu si mata ruby ini..." Oh, jadi orang seperti itu bisa punya anak juga? Menarik, pasti anaknya juga seperti ayahnya. Penuh kepalsuan...

"Yah, sayangnya anak itu sedang menghilang..." Sang pemimpin keluarga Goenji itu tersenyum. Entah itu senyuman asli atau palsu. Aku sendiri tak begitu ingin peduli pada hal itu.

"Dia memang tak terlalu suka pesta, tapi bagaimanapun ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya." Orang itu terlihat mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Aku baru tahu kalau masih ada yang namanya 'kasih sayang' di keluarga yang terkenal dalam dunia bisnis dan teknologi ini.

"...Akan kucari." Dan dengan spontannya, aku langsung mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat percaya diri. Ayahku langsung terbelalak kaget, setengah marah juga. Aku yang sadar diri langsung menutup mulutku dengan wajah horror.

"Ahahaha...! Kau anak yang penuh semangat. Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong ya?" Orang itu menepuk kepalaku, membuatku sedikit tersipu. Oh tidak! Harusnya aku benci pada orang yang secara tidak langsung telah menghancurkan keluargaku ini! Tapi... Bahkan orang yang kubenci itu sekalipun malah menepuk kepalaku, layaknya aku adalah anaknya sendiri. Dan ayahku yang sebenarnya malah tak pernah memperlakukaku dengan selembut ini...

"Ung... Aku... Permisi dulu!" Dan dengan bodohnya aku berlari meninggalkan tuan besarku dengan wajah yang merah merona. Baiklah, aku terlihat sangat konyol saat ini. Tertawakan saja sifatku yang pemalu dan mudah blushing ini! Aku tak peduli lagi! Yang penting, aku harus segera pergi dan...

Menemukan si tuan muda. Benar juga, tadi aku sudah berjanji pada si tuan besar Goenji itu. Baiklah! Aku akan mencari sang anak itu...

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar mansion. Aku berjalan di taman dengan santai, namun penuh kewaspadaan. Sesekali kuhentikan langkahku, sekedar untuk mengagumi bunga-bunga langka yang entah kenapa bisa tumbuh disana. Bila dilihat, taman ini terlihat indah... Sangat indah malah. Berbagai macam bunga mekar dan menatap sang mentari dengan ceria. Beberapa kupu-kupu dan burung terbang membentuk sebuah pola ajaib. Anehnya, bahkan mereka tidak saling bertubrukan atau makan-memakan. Bukankah beberapa jenis burung memang memakan serangga? Kulihat pula beberapa pohon yang berayun serempak dengan damainya, membuat sang angin bergulir lembut menyusup ke tubuhku. Hewan-hewan kecil tampak beristirahat dan bermain dengan temannya. Oke, aku mulai ragu juga. Sebenarnya ini sebuah halaman rumah seseorang atau kebun binatang, atau lebihnya lagi apakah ini suaka marga satwa?

Pikiran anehku tadi terlupakan saat aku menyadari bahwa hewan-hewan itu banyak yang berkumpul menuju satu tempat. Penasaran, kuikuti saja langkah mereka. Hewan-hewan itu seolah tersihir untuk datang ke suatu tempat. Aneh, memangnya hal apa yang menarik mereka?

Alunan nada mulai terdengar samar-samar ditelingaku. Mungkin ini suara biola. Jadi karena itu para hewan ini berkumpul? Dasar hewan-hewan aneh. Sama anehnya seperti aku yang ikut mencari asal suara tadi. Akupun terus berjalan saja mendekati asal suara itu, sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya...

Orang yang nantinya akan mengubah takdir hidupku...

Aku tertegun melihat pemandangan itu. Pohon-pohon disekitarku berjejer melingkar, seolah membentuk panggung. Ditengahnya berdiri sosok anak laki-laki yang memainkan biola dengan damainya. Hewan-hewan tertunduk dalam, mengagungkan sosok yang sedang terhanyut dalam melody buatannya itu. Kupandang lekat sosok anak laki-laki dalam balutan kemeja putih panjangnya. Rambut putihnya berkilau lembut saat diterpa sinar matahari yang sayup-sayup. Matanya tertutup dengan damai sambil memberi penghayatan pada lagu yang ia mainkan. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lembut, seolah benar-benar menikmati apa yang ia mainkan.

Aku terpaku dalam bisu. Lagu yang kudengarkan itu terasa hangat, namun menyedihkan. Tapi sentuhan lembut sangat kental terasa dalam lagu yang indah ini. Lagu yang terdengar seperti lagu yang dinyanyikan untuk mengantar kepergian orang yang tersayang. Tiap melodynya sangat penuh makna dan penghayatan. Membuat air mataku menetes sendiri. Bukan karena sedih, mugkin seperti perasaan dimana aku bertemu sesosok malaikat...

"...?"

Anak laki-laki itu mulai menyadari keberadaanku. Dihentikanya permainan biola yang indah itu. Mata onyxnya menatapku lembut, lalu mulai berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah yang sangat ringan. Tentu saja aku masih terpaku karena lagu tadi, jadi aku hanya terdiam bagaikan patung. Kutatap bocah manis yang sekarang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapanku itu. Dia merogoh saku celananya, namun sepertinya ia tak menemukann benda yang ia cari. Selanjutnya, anak itu mulai mengusap lembut air mata dari wajahku. Baiklah, tindakannya itu dengan sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget. Mendapati sikapku, anak itu malah tersenyum polos sambil tetap berusaha mengusap air mataku.

"Jangan menangis..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

Air mataku langsung berhenti mengalir. Namun tetap saja aku masih terbengong-bengong dihadapan anak berambut putih tulang itu. Melihatku, dia hanya tertawa lepas. Kemudian membawaku untuk duduk di sebuah batu besar disampingnya, membiarkanku mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman. Lalu anak itu mulai menanyaiku macam-macam hal...

"Tadi kenapa menangis?" Pertanyaan polos itu membuatku langsung tersentak. Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku menangis karena mendengar lagunya yang sangat 'awesome' itu? Oh tidak... Ayo pikirkan hal lain untuk menjadi alasan, Yuuto!

"A, aku... Aku bukan menangis karena mendengar lagu yang kau mainkan tahu!" Bagus. Aku malah membocorkannya dengan mulut payahku ini. Dasar aku memang tak pandai berbohong! Apanya yang bagus dari sifat seperti itu?

"Itu tadi lagu kesukaanku..." Jawabnya, yang sebenarnya cukup tidak nyambung dengan apa yang kuucapakan sebelumnya.

"Lagu tadi terlalu mengharukan untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertimu..." Komentarku dengan memasang wajah yang sok cool. Kulirik sang anak bermata onyx yang langsung cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Terlalu mengharukan bagi seorang anak yang menangis karenanya..." Tak kusangka anak ini pintar menyindir juga. Bahkan sindirannya tadi cukup menohok diriku.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Lagu tadi memang sangat indah..." Aku mulai tersenyum padanya, sebuah senyuman bisnis tentunya.

"...Tidak baik kalau menipu orang dengan senyuman palsu." Ucapnya dengan datar sambil menatap lurus ke mataku. Aku terhenyak saat mendengar pernyataannya itu. Ternyata anak ini menyadari bahwa senyuman yang tadi kuberikan adalah senyuman palsu.

"Wah! Ngomong-ngomong, matamu warnanya merah ya?" Anak itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, bermaksud untuk mengamati mataku lebih jelas. Namun tentu saja aku merasa agak risih karena kedekatan itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, baka..." Aku mendorong pelan tubuhnya, namun kekuatanku seolah hilang ketika tangan lembutnya menyentuh kelopak mataku. Mata kiriku sedikit terpejam saat tangannya mengadakan kontak pada mata merahku. Anak itu memandang lekat pada kedua mataku, dengan tatapan polos dan penuh rasa ingin tahu tentunya. Alhasil, aku menjadi sedikit parno (paranoid). Kualihkan mataku dari tatapannya. Sepertinya wajahku juga makin memerah. Oh tidak, aku harus segera membuat anak ini berhenti menatapku seperti itu...!

"Apa sih lihat-lihat...!" Kudorong lemah wajahnya yang tadinya hanya berjarak lima senti dariku itu. Anak aneh itupun menurut saja pada tanganku.

"Matamu bagus sekali lho. Seperti batu ruby, sangat indah dan berkilau!" Dan dia mulai memuji mataku dengan wajah polosnya itu lagi, membuatku sedikit tertunduk malu. Ingin rasanya aku membalas pujiannya itu. Namun apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Terimakasih. Ngg... Matamu juga bagus kok. Penuh dengan aura kejujuran..." Ucapku sambil tertunduk malu. Sepertinya saat ini wajahku tengah merona merah. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyembungikan wajahku yang memerah, tanpa menyadari bahwa sang bocah itu sedang terdiam sambil menerawang...

"Kau takkan tahu apa seseorang itu jujur atau tidak hanya dari pertemuan pertama..."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sayangnya aku tak mendengar ucapan anak itu karena terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkan diri.

"...Hei, kau bisa memainkan alat musik?" Tiba-tiba, anak itu mulai bertanya tentang suatu topik yang tidak nyambung dari pertanyaanku tadi. Anak ini aneh sekali sih? Ah, sudahlah...

"Saat ini aku masih menguasai piano saja." Ujarku datar.

"Ung... Di taman ini tak ada piano." Ucapnya dengan wajah kecut, "Kau bisa menyanyi?" Lalu ia mulai bertanya lagi

"Eh? Menyanyi... Sedikit sih..." Ujarku malu-malu, namun tetap saja gengsiku memerintah untuk tetap stay cool.

"Hehehe. Sudah kuduga kau memiliki kemampuan lebih di bidang musik. Kalau begitu, ayo kita duet!" Dan aku hanya cengo saat mendengar ajakan dari anak manis yang satu ini.

"Memangnya mau duet dengan lagu apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang penuh dengan ketidak–yakinan, yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman polos.

"Tentu saja lagu yang tadi kumainkan!" Jawabnya dengan enteng. What? Aku kan baru sekali mendengar lagu itu? Memangnya orang jenius macam apa yang bisa langsung menyanyi setelah mendengar lagunya hanya satu kali?

Seolah mengerti pikiranku yang memustahilkan hal itu, dia hanya tersenyum yakin. Ditepuknya kedua pundakku, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya...

"Aku percaya kalau kau bisa melakukannya..."

"Tapi..."

"Mau bertaruh?" Senyuman yakinnya membuat reaksi penolakanku terhenti. Mana ada orang yang bertaruh untuk keberhasilan seseorang yang sendirinya ragu akan kemampuannya? Kurasa kita harus meragukan kewarasan anak ini. Tapi, wajahnya itu seolah ia akan memenangkan taruhan ini dengan mutlak. Kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa sekali.

"Baiklah. Yang menang menuruti apapun permintaan yang kalah...!" Entah atas dasar apa, aku yang biasanya cukup hati-hati ini malah menyanggupi taruhannya. Anak itu tersenyum senang saat mengetahui jawabanku.

Kami berdua sama-sama menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian ia mulai memainkan intro dari lagu yang tadi ia mainkan dengan biolanya. Aku sempat berpikir, aku tak tahu lirik dari lagu ini. Mungkin baiknya aku bersuara secara asal atau se-vokal? Oh, mungkin lebih baik disuarakan dengan bunyi tangga nada saja...

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku sambil bernyanyi, mewujudkan sebuah paduan melody yang indah antara aku dan dirinya. Kami terus beradu dalam lagu yang tak kukenal itu. Sampai akhirnya ia ikut bernyanyi juga bersamaku, sambil tetap memainkan biolanya dengan lincah. Aku sempat terkejut, suara anak itu adalah suara terbaik yang pernah kudengarkan sepanjang hidupku yang baru berusia 7 tahun ini. Aku ternganga lebar, kuakui aku terkagum-kagum pada suara emasnya itu. Namun moment ke-cengoanku itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama karena ia memberiku isyarat untuk ikut bernyanyi kembali melalui senyumannya. Kali ini suara kami beradu, iringan biola yang dimainkannya benar-benar merasuk dalam jiwaku, seolah membuatku dapat mengeluarkan potensiku secara penuh.

Lagu itu kami akhiri dengan saling bertatap muka. Bedanya, Shuya menatapku dengan senyuman lembut, sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan segala ekspresi cengo dan kelemotan yang tersimpan di lubuk hatiku (?).

"Tuh, kan. Kau bisa melakukannya...!" Sayangnya aku tak mendengar pujian itu. Bukannya tidak mau, namun hatiku saat ini masih melayang dalam lagu itu. Jadinya tentu saja aku tak dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan anak manis ini.

Kesadaranku mulai kembali saat tangan mungilnya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum hangat padaku. Sosok aneh yang keberadaannya bagaikan malaikat. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?

"Nah, aku menang taruhan lho!" Ucapnya riang sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya. Aku sempat berdecak sebal, namun seorang gentleman harus mengakui kekalahannya bukan?

"Hn. Sekarang, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi datar. Padahal batinku sudah komat-kamit. Berdoa agar anak yang satu ini tak menyuruhku melakukan hal aneh.

"Aku mau... Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu ya?" Sang anak itu teringat pada hal yang harusnya kami lakukan dari tadi. Berkenalan.

"Aku juga lupa. Namaku..." Sayangnya, ucapanku terpotong oleh suaranya yang penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri itu.

"Tak usah memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah tahu namamu... Yuuto Kidou..." Sosoknya saat ini terlihat penuh kewibawaan dan kekuatan, masih dengan pancaran aura lembut miliknya. Sinar mentari yang menyusup samar menerpa dirinya. Berkilau, bagaikan dewa yang tengah tebangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Namaku Shuuya, Shuuya Goenji..." Aku terkesiap saat mendengar namanya. Jadi dia...

"Permintaanku, Jadilah pelayanku. Hiduplah sebagai sosok yang akan mendampingiku semumur hidupmu... Kau setuju?" Tentu saja tidak! Tidak, meski aku dituntut untuk mematuhi perintah keluarga Goenji, aku tak dapat menurut pada kalian yang telah membuat keluargaku hancur. Tidak akan, meski kau adalah sosok yang sama sekali tak mungkin kubenci...

"...Yuuto tidak mau ya?" Shuuya menatapku dengan wajah yang sedih, sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi harap-harap cemas. Oh, geez! Kau pikir aku akan tergerak dengan 'puppy eyes no jutsu' milikmu itu?

Aku hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajah. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa sebal padanya. Mungkin karena telah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Shuuya menatapku dengan ekspresi sedihnya, membuatku makin tertekan saja. Aku tetap keras kepala, sampai akhirnya ia mulai meneteskan air mata...

"Kenapa semua orang selalu menjauhiku...? Apa karena... Keluargaku?" Isakannya membuatku terkejut. Sosoknya yang tadi terlihat kuat kini mulai meredupkan sinarnya. Cahaya milik mata onyxnya mulai melemah karena terhalang air mata. Bagaimanapun, mana ada orang yang tega untuk membiarkan anak semanis ini menangis?

"...Jangan nangis, baka!" Aku hanya memasang wajah kusut sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya membisu, sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya yang kuusap dengan jemariku. Tanganku mulai berpindah mengelus kepalanya, membuat tangisan Shuuya terhenti. Ia hanya tertunduk sambil masih memasang ekspresi sedih. Menatapku dengan segala aura-aura uke dari anak berumur 7 tahun (usia segitu lebih cocok jadi uke ketimbang seme kan?).

"Baiklah, baik! Aku akan jadi pelayanmu...! Tugas keluarga kami memang begitu kan?" Aku mulai membawa-bawa status keluarga kami. Hal itu langsung membuatnya cemberut seketika. Digembungkannya pipinya, membuatku ingin mencubitnya saking manisnya ekspresi wajah itu. Serius, memang dari tadi aku selalu bilang bahwa anak ini manis. Dan tentu saja hal itu benar, karena seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mengatakan seseorang itu 'manis', kecuali dalam kasus si tuan muda Goenji ini...

"Bukan hanya hubungan antara pelayan dengan majikan...!" Anak itu mulai berucap sebal sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku memikirkan hal-hal aneh seketika. Apa maksudnya dengan bukan hanya hubungan antara pelayan dengan majikan? Mungkinkah itu...

"Jadilah sahabatku. Berbagilah denganku, dan aku juga akan membagi hal yang berharga milikku padamu seorang!" Shuuya tersenyum senang dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Mungkin dengan maksud untuk meminta persetujuan dariku. Ah, rugi aku tadi sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Jadi, apa yang akan kukatakan untuk anak ini?

"Ijinkan aku mengabdi padamu, Tuanku..." Kuraih tangannya dengan perlahan, lalu kukecup lembut punggug tangannya. Sang Tuam mudaku hanya cengo dan sedikit merona pada wajahnya. Mungkin kalau dalam keadaan biasa aku sudah akan mentertawainya. Masalahnya, saat ini aku juga ber-blushing ria saat menyadari perbuatan yang telah kulakukan tadi.

"Ma, maaf... Tadi aku terlalu terbawa suasana, jadi..." Aku hanya tergagap, berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Namun tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Kami berdua hanya saling memalingkan wajah satu sama lain.

"Gayamu sok gentle amat..." Ejek Shuuya, yang masih sedikit terlihat rona merah di wajahnya. Ternyata, di keluarga Goenji yang kabarnya memiliki imej yang terkesan dingin itu masih ada anak sepolos dia. Aneh, apa anak ini benar-benar lahir di keluaraga ini ya?

"Yuuto, ayo kita kembali..." Sekali lagi, kutatap sosok dirinya yang sedang tersenyum hangat padaku sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Tanganku yang tadinya ragu mulai menyambut ulurannya dengan mantap. Rasa hangat tangannya mulai berpindah ke tanganku. Seiring dengan tumbuhnya sebatang bunga di dalam lubuk hatiku yang baru pertama merasakan musim semi ini...

Shuuya mulai membawaku sambil berlari kecil, childlish sekali. Mungkin disinilah awal dari perubahan kecil dalam hidup kami masing-masing. Atau mungkin ada awal lain yang mendahului kehidupannya? Entahlah, akupun masih belum terlalu mengenal tuan mudaku yang baru ini. Tapi, paling tidak sebuah takdir baru akan tercipta...

Takdir yang bahkan tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya...

**FIN**

Awawawaw!

Jadinya full ShuuyaxYuuto banget! 0_0

Ah, ada-ada saja imajinasi saia. Bahkan abstraknya melebihi bilangan imajiner sekalipun... (plak!)

Hmhm... Sedikit curhat tentang peristiwa yang mengilhami saia dalam menggunakan kata 'Parno' dalam fic ini.

**One Day...**

Hari sabtu yang damai, tepatnya pas 3 minggu yang lalu. Dika dan teman-temannya sedang mengerjakan soal fisika di lantai kelas yang entah kenapa ada karpetnya. Dengan gajenya, 2 teman yang menggaje tak mengerjakan soal itu, tapi malah menatap wajah konyol sanga author yang lagi sibuk mikirin rumus dasar (Dengan kata lain, author gak hapal rumus fisika di waktu itu).

Dika: (akhirnya nyadar kalau dilihatin) Ka, kalian...? Kok lihat-lihat mulu sih! (salah tingkah dan ekspresi horror. Iyalah, mereka cewek sih!)

Teman, inisial B: Wkokok! Sapa juga yang lagi liatin kamu?

Teman, inisial G: Wahaha! Betul itu! Jangan 'parno' Dik...!

Dika: (diem dan tertunduk... Mikir gaje)

Hening sesaat... teman-teman saia pada ngira kalau saia kembali konsen ke soal. Nggak tahunya...

Dika: Parno itu apaan sih? (Ekspresi serius)

Hening sesaat...

All: APAAA! Jadi kamu nggak tahu artinya parno?

**Fin**

Cih, jadinya saia diketawain anak satu kelas gara-gara nggak tahu arti parno (meski akhirnya diberitahu oleh B-chan dan R-chan)

Dan kenapa juga waktu itu saia segitunya mikirin arti dari kata nista itu sih? ="=

...Kok author malah curhat soal duniawi(?)?

Ah, sudahlah. Chapter depannya... Sebenarnya mau bahas tentang masa lalu Hiroto sih, tapi anaknya sendiri belum muncul (masa belum sih?), jadi yang cerita itu dipending dulu.

Nah, ada yang request cerita tentang masa lalu chara DC? (tapi jangan masa lalu Mamo, itu harus dirahasiakan dulu)

Kira-kira masa lalu siapa yang ingin kalian intip?

Nah, kalau belum ada request, maka rencananya saia mau curhat(?) tentang boneka buatan Ichi... ^^

Nah, at last R&R ya, minna;san... ^^

Arigato

The Fallen Kuriboh


	2. One Will

Dislaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to level-5

Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, prequel dari Death Chorus. Don't like? Don't read.

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

**One Will**

**(Shuuya and Yuuto's past)**

Damai. Hari ini tiada awan mendung sedikitpun. Matahari bersinar dengan kelembutannya, membuat sinarnya tetap diterima dengan baik oleh kulit sensitifku ini. Burung-burung berkicau menyambutku dari luar jendela ruangan. Kulirik sekilas awan yang berarak perlahan di luar sana, lalu mulai duduk di kursi goyang dan menyeruput teh tawar favoritku. Kugunakan kacamata bacaku yang berwarna bening. Aku membuka buku bacaanku di halaman pertama.

Damai, harusnya sih begitu.

Kalau saja tak ada suara cerewet dari anak ini...

"Yuutooo...! Y-u-tooo!" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shuuya Goenji. Bocah yang seusia denganku namun sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan itu naik ke kursi goyang besarku, lalu duduk bersimpuh di pangkuanku sambil berusaha menarik buku yang kubaca.

Oh, geez! Aku lupa, mulai beberapa hari yang lalu aku telah resmi menjadi pelayan pribadi dari bocah polos nan unik ini. Dan harusnya aku sudah mengerjakan semua tugasku sejak subuh tadi, tapi kenapa anak ini masih mengganggu waktu luang berhargaku untuk membaca buku?

"Apa?" Jawabku singkat dengan nada sebal. Ingin rasanya kujitak Tuan yang sebenarnya juga berstatus sebagai sepupuku ini. Namun tentunya aku ini masih tahu tata krama. Bisa hancur hidupku bila aku membuat barang seujung jarinya saja terluka!

"Ayo-main-keluar!" Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar penuh penekanan. Arrgh! Sudah yang keberapa kalinya anak ini mengajakku main di hari ini? Oh, baiklah. Mungkin kalian baru mendengarnya sekali ini saja ya? Tapi aku sudah ribuan kali tahu! Ups, aku tak boleh emosi dan meneriaki readers...

"Kepala pelayan bilang kalau Tuan tidak boleh pergi ke luar mansion." Jawabku dengan tegas, aktual, tajam dan terpercaya (plak!). Yang kudapat hanyalah ekspresi sebal dari bocah yang baru berusia 7 tahun itu. Ia terus saja mendeath glareku dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan, namun aku tak memperdulikan hal itu. Tentunya aku lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan bacaanku yang sempat tertunda daripada berdebat dengan Tuan mudaku yang manis ini.

"Kau ini... Cobalah untuk bersikap seperti layaknya anak usia 7 tahun! Apa-apaan itu! Masa duduk di kursi goyang untuk kakek-kakek dan baca buku yang sama sekali nggak ada gambarnya? Belum lagi kau juga tidak protes karena aku mendudukimu! Memangnya kau tidak merasa berat, apa?" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di hadapan wajahku. Aku sendiri baru sadar, sepertinya bobot anak ini hampir tak mempengaruhiku. Padahal ia benar-benar mendudukiku (kursinya memang cukup besar dan memungkinkan dia untuk duduk di pangkuanku sambil mengahdap ke arahku).

"...Benar juga. Shuuya ringan sekali ya?" Aku hanya termangu sambil terus menatap sosok Tuanku tak percaya. Kuangkat sedikit tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku. Hebat, tubuhnya serasa hampir tak punya bobot. Ini anak manusia atau bukan sih?

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Pokoknya, ayo kita main ke luar!" Hampir saja anak itu mencekikku karena terbawa situasi. Untungnya aku sempat menahan kedua tangan miliknya yang sepertinya memang tak punya tenaga itu.

"Memangnya semua tugasmu sudah selesai?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar. Dahi Shuuya langsung berkedut ketika mendengar pertanyaanku itu, sepertinya sih ia merasa telah kuremehkan. Padahal aku cuma bermaksud untuk menghinanya(?).

"Tentu saja sudah! Kau pikir aku ini orang bego, apa? Asal kau tahu ya, aku bahkan lebih-jenius-dan-pintar darimu!" Ucap Shuuya dengan wajah horror. Aku sedikit merasa tersinggung, namun akhirnya tetap tak membalas ucapannya. Yah, wawasan Shuuya tentang dunia luar memang lebih banyak dibandingkan denganku. Padahal bocah itu sama sekali tak pernah keluar dari mansion. Ditambah Tuan muda ini memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas, berbeda dengan diriku yang lebih pintar dalam menghapal.

"Hn... Anak pintar." Tanpa sadar aku mengelus kepala bawangnya. Sementara Tuanku hanya terdiam sambil membiarkan tanganku membelai rambut lembutnya. Kutatap sosok mungil yang ada dihadapanku, wajahnya sedikit merona. Sepertinya anak ini memang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua.

Oh, iya... Aku lupa bilang, Shuuya sudah tak memiliki ibu. Keluarganya hanyalah sang Ayah yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena urusan pekerjaan, lalu sang adik yang beda usia 4 tahun darinya. Saat ini adiknya juga tak ada dalam mansion, ia diasuh oleh nenek Shuuya di negara lain.

"Yuuto... Aku ingin keluar. Sebentaaar saja. Kumohooon...!" Mulai deh. Shuuya mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya. Silau sekali, nyaris saja mata merah rubyku buta karena pantulan cahaya yang berkilau bagai Sunlight itu.

"Sebentar saja ya." Lagi-lagi aku menuruti permintaan anak ini. Aduuuh! Bisa-bisa aku dihukum gantung kalau ketahuan Tuan besar! Namun, di satu sisi aku juga merasa iba pada sepupu mungilku ini. Sejak kecil, pasti ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Bahkan dia tak diperbolehkan untuk keluar mansion. Aneh, padahal taman mansion ini juga terbilang aman. Tapi mengapa anak ini tetap dikurung disini?

Shuuya mengangguk senang saat mendengar persetujuanku. Kedua tangan mungilnya menarikku menuju halaman belakang mansion. Aku hanya pasrah sambil memperhatikan senyuman di wajahnya. Kuhela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum lembut tanpa ia ketahui.

Ketika kami keluar, banyak binatang yang langsung menyambut kami. Ralat, kurasa mereka hanya menyambut Shuuya seorang. Bocah berambut putih tulang itu hanya tertawa geli ketika seekor anjing berwarna putih menjilati wajahnya.

Ia kembali berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Kami berlari menuju tempat yang tak kuketahui. Terus terang saja, larinya tak terlalu kencang. Tapi aku sedikit kesulitan karena ia mengambil rute yang tidak biasa.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku yang ada di belaknag nyaris tertubruk punggungnya. Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengucap protes, namun kata-kata itu seolah hilang ketika aku mendapati pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku...

"Uwaaa..." Aku ternganga lebar, menatap hamparan bunga matahari di depan mata. Shuuya hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi kagumku. Hey, ayolah! Aku juga manusia, pasti punya ekspresi yang menunjukkan kekaguman juga!

"Ehehe... Selamat datang di tempat favorit para hamster! Yah, sayangnya disini tak ada hamster sih..." Ucap Shuuya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kurasa tidaklah sedang gatal. Satu lagi ilmu yang ia ketahui hanya dari membaca buku. Bahkan aku yakin bahwa anak ini belum pernah melihat hewan bernama hamster seumur hidupnya.

Indah, tempat seperti ini sangat cocok untuk refreshing. Shuuya kecil mulai merebahkan dirinya tepat di depan ladang bunga Matahari itu. Aku pun ikut mendudukkan diriku tepat di sampingnya, lalu mulai mengambil buku dari saku dan membacanya kembali. Hening, sesekali aku melirik sosok Shuuya yang memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati aroma dan suara alam. Kebiasaannya. Aku bahkan mengetahui kebiasaan ini dengan cepat. Yah, anak ini mudah ditebak sih...

"Hei, Yuuto..." Aku mulai menoleh ke arah Tuan mudaku, sebagai jawaban atas panggilannya. Yang terlihat adalah sosok dirinya yang menatap lekat ke padang bunga Matahari di hadapan kami.

"Kenapa ya... Bunga Matahari itu dinamai 'bunga Matahari'?" Aku menghela nafas. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan logika, namun aku tahu bahwa yang ia tanyakan ini menjurus ke filosofi. Dasar, tipikal Shuuya.

Tentu saja aku hanya terdiam, menatap dalam ke bola mata onyx miliknya. Pikiranku bermaksud untuk membaca maksdu hatinya, namun nihil. Kadang Shuuya dapat menjadi anak yang sulit sekali dibaca. Bahkan olehku.

"Apa jangan-jangan, bunga Matahari itu jelmaan dari sosok yang jatuh cinta pada Mentari ya?" Tuh, kan. Tentu saja bocah ini sedang membicarakan tentang filosofi. Aku memang pernah membaca, ada macam-macam kisah dibalik sebuah bunga. Dan tentunya aku malas menghafalnya karena hal itu tidak penting bagi kemajuan keluargaku. Ehem, lupakan sajalah.

"Ahaha... Mana mungkin. Kan' peri air yang jatuh cinta pada dewa Matahari itu penjelmaan dari bunga Teratai, ya." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, sekali lagi. Ucapannya barusan sedikit menarik perhatianku. Sedikit, benar-benar tidak banyak, lho! Shuuya hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah penasaranku, seolah megetahui pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakku.

"Itu lho... Konon, ada seorang peri air yang jatuh cinta pada sang Dewa Matahari. Cinta itu benar-beanr tulus dan murni, namun tentu saja cinta itu tak dapat tersampaikan, apalagi terbalas. Lalu peri air yang patah hati menjelma menjadi Teratai, yang bunganya akan merekah ketika terkena cahaya mentari..." Shuuya menatap menerawang ke langit. Aku membisu sambil membayangkan situasi dari sang peri air. Sedih, pasti menyakitkan bila cinta tak dapat terbalas...

Naasnya, aku tak tahu kalau di masa depan nanti aku juga akan mengalami situasi seperti cerita bunga Teratai itu...

"Nee, Yuuto. Kalau bunga Matahari, kisahnya bagimana ya?" Tanyanya padaku sambil memiringkan kepala. Wajahnya terlihat polos dan penh rasa ingin tahu. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah..."

"Tapi aku merasa bahwa kisah bunga Matahari adalah cerita tentang kebahagiaan... Mungkin."

"Mana ada! Rata-rata kisah bunga itu selalu tragis dan sedih. Tapi... Akhirnya dapat menjadi bunga yang seindah ini. Kurasa mereka tidaklah menyesal..." Sekali lagi, Shuuya tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang bagaikan malaikat. Meembuat wajahku terasa panas, dan jantungku terasa berat. Perasaan apa ini? (Author: Oh, Yuuto. Itulah yang namanya cinta!)

"Kalau aku... Meski misalnya mati karena patah hatipun, tetap tak menyesal. Karena bisa memberi bukti cinta yang seindah ini..." Ia memetik setangkai bunga Matahari dan mengamati bagian-bagiannya. Aku mendengus.

"Orang sepertimu mana bisa jatuh cinta? Aku berani taruhan kalau kau bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta!" Aku tersenyum sinis, bermaksud untuk meledeknya. Namun sosok yang kuledek hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan mata, membuaku merasa sedikit tak enak. Sesaat setelah kupikir bahwa ia akan menangis karena kugoda, ternyata ia membuka matanya, dan tersenyum. Lembut sekali... Senyuman yang belum pernah kulihat dari wajah siapapun.

"Ada kok... Orang yang kusukai..." Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma bunga Matahari yang ia pegang. Aku terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa anak usia 7 tahun macam Shuuya Goenji ini pernah falling in love. Aku saja belum pernah... Ah, lupakan sajalah!

"Si, siapa? Siapa orangnya?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang sangat lebay dan kontras dengan imej sehari-hariku. Ia merenung sejenak, sepertinya mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Namun akhirnya bocah itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ung... Aku lupa siapa dia. Tapi aku masih ingat... Perasaanku ketika hidup bersamanya..." Ia menutup matanya dan menyentuh dadanya. Syahdu sekali. Bahkan aku tak menyadari bahwa dadaku berdenyut perih, saking indahnya Shuuya saat ini. Ah, mungkin mataku yang telah rabun sampai berasumsi bahwa anak ini seolah jelmaan malaikat. Namun masa' aku benar-benar buta sih? Tidakkah ada orang lain yang melihat bahwa sosok Shuuya saat ini terlihat sangat sempurna?

"..."

Sementara aku sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranku, Shuuya mulai bernyanyi. Kusingkirkan pemikiran nistaku dan mempertajam telingaku untuk mendengarkan suaranya. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan sama sekali tak ada liriknya, hanya berupa nada yang ia suarakan dengan huruf vokal. Aku ingat lagu ini. Ini adalah lagu yang pernah ia mainkan dengan biola saat pertemuan pertama kami.

Syahdu sekali. Aku mulai terbawa dalam lagu yang tak berlirik itu. Ditambah Shuuya menyanyikannya dengan suara merdu dan penuh perasaan. Meski tak berlirik, jiwa dari lagu itu sendiri seolah dapat tersampaikan dengan baik. Lagu yang hangat, menyambut sosok orang yang sangat dicintai. Tapi di satu sisi, lagu ini juga seolah mengisahkan sebuah perpisahan menyedihkan antara 2 hati...

Shuuya mengakhiri lagunya. Lagu yang tetap sama seperti waktu pertama bertemu dulu. Suasana yang sama, juga perasaan yang sama. Bedanya, aku tak menangis seperti saat mendengarnya untuk pertama kali. Aku sudah memantapkan hati, cuy! (plak!)

Justru ada hal lain yang membuatku terkejut. Shuuya menangis. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja dari kedua onyx miliknya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih sekali, membuatku makin khawatir pada anak ini.

"Shuuya? Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mulai menyentuh wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya dengan jari telunjukku. Air matanya kembali mengalir setelah aku megusap yang lama. Ia terlihat sedih sekali, entah karena apa. Melihat ekspresi itu, aku jadi makin tak tega.

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Ia membisu. Aku tahu bahwa air matanya masih mengalir, namun sama sekali tak terdengar isakan tangis darinya. Kurasakan hangatnya tubuhnya yang ada dalam pelukanku. Aku berusaha memperlakukannya selembut mungkin, agar tangisnya segera mereda.

"Shuuya...?" Setelah beberapa menit, kuputuskan untuk memanggil namanya. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, lalu mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga. Aneh, air matanya tetap saja mengalir tiada henti. Seberapa kuatpun usahanya untuk menghentikan tangisannya sendiri tetap saja air mata itu tetap keluar dari mata onyxnya.

"Ung... Kenapa air mataku tak bisa berhenti...?" Ia bertanya padaku, sambil terus berusaha menghentikan tangisannya sendiri. Aku hanya menganga lebar, saking herannya diriku pada peristiwa ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa...? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kubelai lembut kepala sepupuku itu, bermaksud untuk membantu menenangkan dirinya. Yang kutanyai hanya membisu dengan kedua mata yang membulat, seolah terkejut. Kemudian kelopak matnya tertutup setengah. Tangannya menyentuh tanganku yang masih ada di kepalanya. Pandanagnnya seolah menerawang jauh.

"Aku... Ingat..." Aku hanya terbengong-bengong karena hal yang ia ucapkan. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya, namun hal itu kuurungkan ketika aku melihat ekspresi Shuuya. wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu. Aku bahkan tak mengira bahwa seorang Goenji Shuuya dapat menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Sedih sekali, aku yang melihatnya seolah ingin ikut menangis bersamanya.

Namun aku tak bisa...

"Iya... Dulu orang itu selalu membelai lembut kepalaku... Lalu mengajarkan macam-macam hal padaku. Menyanyi, bermain biola, bertarung, menggunakan sihir, menunjukkan banyak hal... Juga.. Rasa cinta..."

Aku terbelalak saat mendengar ucapannya. Shuuya seolah mengagungkan sosok yang baru ia bicarakan. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke langit sana. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi terasa sangat pedih. Wajahnya merona merah, seolah melengkapi alasanku untuk berasumsi bahwa orang yang baru dibicarakan Tuanku ini adalah...

Orang yang ia cintai.

Ugh, rasanya dadaku seperti tertonjok oleh Chris John saat otakku menyimpulkan hal ini. Kenapa rasanya perih ya? Apa aku terjangkit penyakit jantung koroner? Atau aku terkena TBC mungkin ya? (Author: TBC, Tekanan Batin akibat Cinta. Kalau yang itu, bener banget Yuuto!) Ah, sudahlah. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Yuuto... Aku merindukannya. Ingin bertemu dan memeluknya, lalu... Menangis dan kemudian tertawa setelahnya... Tak adil, aku bahkan belum bilang kalau aku menyukainya...!" Shuuya mulai merajuk, dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini seolah bukanlah Shuuya yang selama ini kukenal.

"Shu, Shuuya...? Kau..." Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Entah harus menenangkan dia terlebih dahulu atau menanyakan semuanya. Aku bingung, tak sanggup mengambil sebuah tindakan. Salah-salah nanti bisa membuat Tuan mudaku ini tambah sedih nantinya.

"Siapa... Yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Aku menelan ludah. Tak biasanya aku menjadi segugup ini saat ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Dalam hatipun aku mulai memanjatkan doa, berharap supaya tidak akan terjadi hal buruk.

Dia membelalakkan mata, pupil matanya seolah benar-benar hilang. Termenung, tangisnya juga berhenti seketika. Tak kusangka sebuah pertanyaan tadi dapat membuatnya tertegun sampai separah ini. Sementara ia terdiam, aku juga ikut membisu. Kupandangi sosok Shuuya yang makin lama terlihat makin labil. Wajah bocah yang seusia denganku itu memucat. Kemudian ia meremas keras kepalanya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat panik dan bingung. Keringat dingin mulai terjun dari pelipisku. Aku takut. Bukan main-main, ekspresinya saat ini membuatku merasa ngeri sendiri. Kondisi Shuuya saat ini benar-benar labil.

"Si, siapa? Tidak! Kenapa aku tak bisa ingat? Jangan... TIDAAAAK!" Sesaat setelah teriakan itu, ia jauh tersungkur ke tanah. Aku menerjang ke arahnya untuk menahan jatuhnya, namun terlambat. Tubuh Shuuya lebih dahulu bertemu dengan tanah.

"Shu, Shuuya! Bertahanlah!" Kuguncangkan tubuhnya yang gemetar sambil memejamkan mata, erat. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan terasa berat. Aku segera membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuanku dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tidak normal, denyutan ini sangat tidak stabil. Aku mulai panik, saat ini aku tak membawa apapun yang dapat menolong anak ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Yu... to... Se... sak... Pa, panas...!" Rintihannya terdengar sangat memilukan di telingaku. Aku segera membuka sedikit kancing kemejanya, untuk mengurangi rasa sesak dan panasnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak banyak membantu. Nafasnya tetap tak beraturan. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menggendongnya kembali ke mansion. Resiko dimarahi nanti biar aku saja yang menanggung.

Kuangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan hati-hati, lalu kuposisikan tubuhnya di punggungku. Aku mulai beridiri. Hebat, bobot tubuh Shuuya memang ringan sekali. Aku seolah tak membawa beban papun d punggung ini. Kulirik sepupuku yang sepertinya masih dalam keadaan sadar itu. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, berdoa supaya kondisinya tak jadi jauh lebih buruk dari ini.

"Shuuya... Pegangan padaku ya? Aku akan lari..." ucapku dengan lembut dan pelan, agar sang Tuan muda dapat mendengar suaraku dengan jelas. Anehnya, aku tak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya. Kupanggil sekali lagi namanya, dan hal yang sama kembali terulang. Sampai akhirnya Shuuya mulai bicara dengan lemahnya...

"Pelan-pelan saja... Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan disini..." Ucapan Shuuya membuatku langsung sweatdrop. Dasar, masih sempat-sempatnya dia berpikir untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan dalam keadaan seperti ini! Tapi... Dengan kalimat tadi, sepertinya jiwanya sudah tak labil lagi. Syukurlah...

"Tapi..." Shuuya segera memotong ucapanku, walaupun suaranya saat ini terdengar sangat pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku... Sudah lama tidak keluar mansion... Kali ini saja, biarkan aku menikmati waktu ini..." Benar juga. Sejak aku menjadi pelayan pribadinya, ia tak pernah diijinkan keluar mansion. Dan aku diperintah untuk tetap mengurungnya di dalam mansion besar itu. Sepertinya sejak dulu ia sudah dikekang seperti ini. Sepi... Aku memahami perasaannya. Bagaimanapun, aku juga tak dapat menolak permitaan dari anak yang sangat baik seperti dia.

"Dasar egois..." Meski aku berkata begitu, nyatanya aku tetap menuruti permintaannya. Aku berjalan perlahan, membiarkan Tuan mudaku mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Shuuya mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungku, membuat bagian belakang tubuhku terasa lebih hangat karena panas tubuhnya.

"...Sepertinya kau demam." Komentarku, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Shuuya kecil hanya mendengus saat aku berkata demikian. Lalu mulai menggerutu dan bergumam, "Dasar sok tahu!" Sambil tetap merebahkan kepalanya di punggungku.

"Aku... Selalu tak dibolehkan keluar mansion. Katanya penyakitku akan memburuk bila aku pergi ke dunia luar. Padahal... Aku ingin pergi. Sekali juga tak apa. Aku... Ingin sekali melihat dunia ini dengan mataku, bukan hanya dari buku bacaan saja..."

Kami saling membisu. Kurasakan cengkramannya pada baju bagian belakangku yang makin menguat. Sedikit banyak, aku memahami anak ini. Terus dikuruung dan dikekang demi tujuan orang tua. Haha... Makin lama jadi makin sulit rasanya untuk membenci anak dari keluarga Goenji ini.

"Kau segitu inginya pergi ke luar sana?" Tanyaku, kali ini sedikit menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Ia mengangguk lemah, karena masih dalam pengaruh demam dan sesak nafasnya. Aku menjadi sedikit iba atas ekspresi sedihnya itu.

"Hm... Baiklah. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membawamu ke luar." Ucapku dengan datar. Ia menyambut ucapan itu dengan ekspresi senang dan terkejut. Tentu saja senang, karena akhirnya ada orang yang bisa membawanya keluar. Juga kaget karena ia tak menyangka bahwa aku yang taat aturan ini dapat berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak bohong kan, Yuuto? Ja, janji lho ya?" Teriaknya dengan gelagapan, membuat telingaku sedikit berdenging karena frekuensi suara yang ia keluarkan. Aku tersenyum geli saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Hn, tapi dengan syarat... Kau harus sembuh dari penyakitmu. Atau paling tidak kondisimu harus lebih baik dari yang saat ini. Bisa gawat kalau aku membawamu yang masih lemah seperti sekarang. Oh, iya. Ditambah kau harus selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan rajin, lalu makan sayur tanpa pilih-pilih. Aku tidak suka kalau kau selalu makan wortel tanpa mau memakan sayuran yang lain...!" Aku terus berjalan, sambil mengucap beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi anak ini. Sekalian saja kuceramahi anak berambut putih tulang ini.

"Sama saja bohong...! Huh, pokoknya kalau aku sudah tidak lemah lagi kau harus membawaku keluar!" Shuuya mendengus dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggunggku.

"Hangat..." Wajahku memerah ketika mendengar igauan Shuuya. Sepertinya anak ini telah tertidur dalam gendonganku. Aku menghela nafas, tapi rasanya lega. Mungkin nantinya aku akan dimarahi kepala pelayan. Tapi...

"Sekali-kali, begini boleh juga..."

Hari ini, tidak dengan kegiatan membaca buku...

Tidak juga dengan minum teh dengan santai...

Malahan aku pergi ke luar sana, membakar kulitku sendiri...

Namun kurasa bukanlah hal yang cukup buruk...

Karena aku dapat mengetahui sebuah sisi lain dari dirimu...

"Selamat tidur, Shuuya-kun..."

**To be Continued...?**

ehem, mari balas review langsung aja.

Nisca31tm-emerald:

kyaaa! Arigat, arogato! XD (plak!)

ufufufu... Saia puna fans nih. (Hajar saia)

begitulah, Yuuto bertemu Shuuya dan nantinya ia akan terlibat dalam reteta peristiwa gaje.

Lagu yag dimaika Shuuya? Hoho, itu masih rahasia. (plak!)

oke, Saia tuggu reiew ada...! XD (Hajared)

Aurica Nestmile:

ehehe... Arigato. XD

Lagu yang dimaikan Shuuya? Wah, banyak juga yang penasaran ya?

Nanti akan ada saatnya tuh lagu dibeberkan kok. Lagu ituberkaitan banget dengan fic DC

soal masa lalu Ichi, di chap 3 saia buatkan yaa~

nee, Arigato... X3

Akazora no Darktokyo:

hohoho... Penuh shonen-ai ya? Nggak tahu saia ini. Kok kalau bikin ShuuyaxYuuto rasana malah jauh lebih manis dari OTP saia ang ShuuyaxMamo ya? 0_0

fufufu, Yuuto sangat jenius! XD Entah dari mana dia bisa tahu istilah seme-uke itu.. Mungkin diajarin Kageyama? (plak!)

Wah, lagu dangdut? Tapi kata 'Duet' memang rasa-rasanya banyak menjurus ke situ ya? (Jdak!)

up! Ini saia sudah update. Chap ini jadi seminggu lalu, tapi minggu kemarin saia tak bisa ngenet. (sapa nanya?)

arigato reviewnya...! X'D

Aishiro Zeal Zealous:

Wah iya itu Yuuto! Masa' Kecil-kecil pakai acara dendam segala! (plak!)

ehehe... Arigato. Ah, saia jadi malu.

Iya, Jadinya keluarga Yuuto seolah pembantunya keluarga Goenji gitu. Kasihan ya (Padahal sendirinya yang bikin plot)

uhahaha... Tebakan anda ada benarnya, De-chan. Tapi yang menghancurkan keluarga Shuuya itu 'dirinya sendiri'. (Woi! Spoiler lagi nih author sarap!)

wakakak! XD Di sini Yuuto saia bikin punya gengsi tinggi! XD

Ah, keluarga Shuuya kan KAYA abis. (pasang ekspresi ngiri)

nah itu, tapi ayah Shuuya sebenarnya juga sama saja. Senyuman itu hanyalah topeng belaka. Ah, dasar duo ayah bejat! (plak!)

haha, anggap saja lagunya sangat mengharukan. XDD (silakan bunuh saia)

arrgh! Saia kebalik ngetiknya yang itu! 0_0 (headbang ke tembok)

aduh... saia akan perbaiki lagi, ya?

Ehehe... Ini adegan so sweet bgt di mata saia. XD

iya. Tapi Shuuya yang dulu kan bukan anak yang peka, jadinya dia tak menyadari makna ucapannya sediri! XDD

Oke, ganbatteeee! XDD

Arigato reviewnya... ^^

Last, R&R, minna?

The Fallen Kuriboh


	3. The First Snow

A/N: Arrrgh! Maaf saia updatenya lama banget! Bulan lalu surat ijin ngenet(?) saia dicabut ortu, dan bulan ini saia buanyak tugas dan ulangan di sekolah! DX (author curcol?)

By the way (Sok inggris), latar waktu di chapter 3 ini maju setengah tahun dari chapter lalu! XD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven adalah seri game buatan Level-5. Adapun yang dilakukan author sarap ini hanyalah meminjam beberapa chara dari game tersebut untuk dipaksa(?) menjadi pemeran dalam fic buatan sang author.

Warning: OOC, AU, full hint of ShuuyaxYuuto, Yaoi, stories are related with 'Death Chorus' fanfic.

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

**The First Snow**

**(Shuuya and Yuuto's past)**

**Yuuto's POV**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Demikian pula bumi yang berotasi memajukan waktu, dan bulan yang berevolusi memutar malam. Jam di kamarku yang nyaman ini menunjukkan pukul 12, tepat tengah malam. Kubuka jendela kamar untuk memandang langit malam yang dihiasi ribuan bintang, menapaki langit sambil menari mengelilingi sang ratu bulan. Pepohonan di bawah terlihat kering karena kehilangan daunnya. Tenang dan tentram. Sekarang sudah awal musim dingin rupanya.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir setengah tahun lamanya aku menjadi pelayan dari Tuan mudaku yang bernama Shuuya Goenji. Banyak hal yang kupelajari, terutama tentang pribadi anak itu sendiri. Tempat favoritnya, makanan yang ia benci, buku kesukaannya, lagu yang selalu ia mainkan, juga seluk-beluk sifatnya. Dalam setengah tahun ini aku memang mengetahui banyak hal, namun ada juga beberapa yang sepertinya masih belum bisa kujamah.

Misalnya tentang keluarga Shuuya. Ibunya telah meninggal, namun aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang penyebab kematian orang itu. Semua orang di rumah ini enggan membicarakannya, dan aku tak mungkin menanyakan hal itu pada Shuuya. Aku tak ingin membuat wajah cerianya menjadi murung hanya gara-gara rasa penasaranku.

Lalu, kudengar ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Anehnya aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan adik Shuuya, padahal sudah setengah tahun lamanya aku hidup di sini. Ia memang bilang bahwa adiknya tinggal terpisah dengannya, namun kenapa adik Shuuya tak pernah mengunjungi kediaman utama keluarga ini? Aneh...

Bicara soal adik perempuan, aku jadi teringat sesuatu...

'_Onii-chan_...' Ya, nada suara itu masih terekam jelas di kepalaku. Dulu, ada saatnya di mana hidupku damai dan penuh kepolosan. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu. Tahu tentang fakta memuakkan yang ada di keluarga ini. Benar, aku tak bisa terus bersantai di keluarga Goenji! Aku harus menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan mereka dari dalam. Harus...

"Tok, tok, tok!" Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Kenapa ada seseorang yang mau mengunjungiku di tengah malam begini?

"Braaak!" Belum sempat aku beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, sang pintu naas tersebut keburu rusak karena didobrak paksa oleh kaki seseorang. Seorang anak berusia 7,5 tahun dengan rambut bawangnya.

"Yuuto! Aku ada berita besar!" Anak itu mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku, menghiraukan sang pintu dari kayu jati yang tengah hancur lebur di belakangnya. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Tuanku yang selfish dan childlish, Shuuya Goenji.

"Bukan hal yang baik bila kau mendobrak pintu kamar orang lain malam-malam dan berteriak bising seperti ini, Tuanku." Ucapku datar sambil menatap intens ke arah pintu yang tengah tak berbentuk di sana. Uh, aku tak membayangkan berapa harga pintu yang diukir indah itu. Pasti mahal tentunya. Dan anak ini bahkan tak punya rasa menghargai barang sedikitpun. Seenak jidat menendang pintu jati ini sampai hancur. Sampai hancur? Tunggu! Ini kan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati? Dari mana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk merobohkan pintu ini sekaligus menghancurkannya?

"Hei, Yuuto! Dengarkan aku! Ada berita penting nih...!" Lamunanku terbuyar ketika kedua tangan Shuuya memegang pipiku. Sedetik kemudian aku harus menahan sakit karena ia mulai mencubiti kedua pipiku, berharap dengan cara seperti itu aku akan memusatkan konsentrasi padanya.

"Hentikaaaan! Sakit, baka! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyaku sambil menepis kedua tangan mungilnya dari pipiku. Shuuya hanya tersenyum gembira, sampai akhirnya menyampaikan sebuah berita yang membahagiakan (baginya) itu...

"Hehe... Yuuka akan pulang!"

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa aku mengerjakan tugasku sebagai pelayan. Kini aku sedang mengelap jendela, namun pikiranku saat ini melayang ke mana-mana. Kemarin Shuuya bilang bahwa adiknya akan pulang kemari. Yuuka Goenji. Adik kandung Shuuya, ya...

"Uwaa!"

BUAK!

Ah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam belakang kepalaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mendapati sosok seorang pelayan yang sedang jatuh tertelungkup di lantai, dihiasi oleh pecahan gelas dan teko teh di sekitarnya. Kubantu sosok pelayan manis yang bernama Fuyuka itu untuk berdiri. Dia sudah lama bekerja di sini, namun sering sekali membuat kesalahan. Entah karena apa ia masih juga diperkenankan untuk bekerja di sini.

"Aah! Kau tidak apa-apa, Kidou-kun?" Tanyanya panik seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya. Aku mengangguk mantap. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri? Ia pasti akan dimarahi bila ketahuan memecahkan teko dan gelas keramik mahal itu.

"Ka, kau yakin?" Tanya Fuyuka dengan canggungnya. Aku tak habis pikir mengenai gadis yang berusia lebih tua setahun dariku ini. Memangnya apa yang harus dikhawatirkan pada diriku? Bukankah aku masih sehat wal afiat begini?

"Pagi...! Oh, Fuyuka. Kau memecahkan gelas lagi ya? Hahaha, lain kali hati-hati ya?" Tuan mudaku datang dengan senyumannya yang secerah mentari, lalu menepuk kepala Fuyuka dan membantunya untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas dan teko. Tuan muda macam apa yang tidak marah ketika perabotannya dirusak? Bahkan ia malah membantu merapikannya. Kurasa anak ini benar-benar tak lazim eksistensinya.

"Kau tidak terluka kan, Fuyuka?" Tanya Shuuya dengan senyuman manisnya. Fuyuka mengangguk ragu, lalu melirikku. Seolah segala kekhawatirannya terletak pada diriku.

"Aku tak apa, hanya saja... Kidou-kun..."

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku santai. Aneh sekali gadis ini. Dari tadi memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tak mengenakkan begitu. Memangnya apa yang salah padaku?

"...Belakang kepalamu berdarah tuh, Yuuto." Ucap Shuuya dengan santai seraya menunjuk ke arahku. Aku terkejut, segera kusentuh belakang kepalaku. Aww! Sakit juga. Lalu kulihat tanganku untuk mendapati adanya darah. Uh, sepertinya ini cukup parah. Pasti terluka karena tadi ada benda yang menghantam kepalaku. Kemungkinan besar sih itu teko yang dibawa Fuyuka.

"Kidou-kun!" Fuyuka berteriak panik ketika aku memicingkan mataku, menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar di kepala ini. Gawat, kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Rasa pusing menjalar cepat di seluruh bagian kepalaku, membuat kesadaranku makin memudar.

Bruuk!

Tuh, kan. Aku benar-benar terjatuh. Tapi ternyata rasanya tak sesakit yang kukira. Aneh, nyatanya aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku ditopang oleh sesuatu yang hangat, yang bergerak, seperti sebuah tangan yang...

Uh, tentu saja. Tubuhku sekarang ini telah ditopang oleh sepupu bawangku. Tubuhnya kuat juga bisa menyangga beratku. Refleksnya juga bagus. Aneh, padahal katanya ia menderita suatu penyakit. Tapi...

Pandanganku makin mengabur. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati... Ah, ngaco. Aku belum boleh mati sekarang. Aku harus membalas dendam pada keluarga Goenji, lalu pulang. Kembali hidup damai di samping 'anak itu'. Uh... Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya saat ini?

'_Onii-chan, selamat datang!'_

Aku rindu pada suara sambutan itu...

Dan pandanganku semakin mengabur, membawaku pada pangkuan kegelapan dalam tidur yang nyenyak...

**End of Yuuto's POV**

**Normal POV**

Shuuya membalutkan perban pada kepala Yuuto dengan rapi, lalu menidurkan pelayannya kembali di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Ada yang tanya ini di mana? Tentu saja di sini adalah kamar milik Tuan muda berkepala bawang ini. Ruangan berstyle klasik dengan interior kayu jati yang sederhana, namun terkesan lembut dan elegan.

Shuuya merapikan selimut Yuuto sambil tertawa kecil, merasa lucu melihat sepupunya yang kepalanya mengalami pendarahan gara-gara tertimpa teko teh. Ada-ada saja si Yuuto ini...

"Hehe, kadang-kadang dia lucu juga. Mana tadi dia tak sadar kalau kepalanya berdarah!" Shuuya tertawa kecil sembari merapikan selimut yang dipakai Yuuto. Kemudian senyuman itu berganti menjadi sebuah tatapan serius. Kini Shuuya menatap Yuuto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu? Kau ini... Sulit dibaca." Shuuya mengusap pipi Yuuto sambil berbicara sendiri. Namun pandangan sang bocah berambut putih itu berubah sinis. Tanpa mempertahankan keadaan itu, Shuuya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu berbagi denganku..." Gumam Shuuya sambil menatap pada langit biru yang membentang luas. Berusaha mencari jawaban di antara awan putih yang menyelimuti bumi. Mustahil, takkan ada jawaban apapaun yang bisa ia peroleh.

'Apa aku akan kembali dikhianati?' Batin Shuuya sambil berekspresi miris. Haruskah ia kembali merasakan sakit yang sama seperti waktu itu? Waktu itu...

Waktu kapan?

Memangnya siapa yang sudah mengkhianatinya?

'_Hentikan!'_

Sebesit memori mulai membayangi kepala Shuuya. Teriakan itu adalah teriakannya sendiri. Tapi Shuuya sama sekali tak ingat tentang hal ini. Kenapa...?

'_Semuanya... Akan kuhancurkan!'_

'_Jangaaaan!'_

"Kh...!" Shuuya jatuh berlutut di bawah jendela kamarnya. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan ekspresi takut. Kedua tangannya memegang erat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Sakit...!" Sebelah tangan Shuuya berpindah memegang erat dadanya. Nafasnya terdengar berat saat ini. Bocah itu harus bersusah-payah hanya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

"Hh.. Hh..."

"..." Shuuya memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit di kepala dan dadanya mulai memudar. Bocah itu menghela nafas berat, lega karena bisa meloloskan diri dari rasa sakit yang luar biasa tadi. Tubuhnya tertuduk lemas, tak sanggup digerakkan karena efek samping dari rasa sakit yang tadi.

Bocah itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Di dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk, terlintas beberapa hal. Tentang suatu cerita yang sama sekali tak pernah ia temukan di buku manapun. Tentang kisah perjumpaan dan perpisahan yang menyesakkan dada. Di mana ia menjadi sang tokoh utama dari kisah tersebut. Masalahnya, ia sama sekali tak ingat kalau dirinya benar-benar mengalami kisah yang berputar bagaikan badai itu.

"Aku ini... Sebenarnya siapa?"

Tiada satupun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu...

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

**Yuuto's POV (again)**

"Ung..." Kegelapan total di mataku mulai menghilang, berganti dengan seberkas sinar redup yang menerobos ke retinaku. Pemandangan di sekitarku mulai membentuk citra yang nyata, menampakkan langit-langit dan selambu ranjang.

Eh? Selambu warna biru? Kasur dengan bed cover bercorak Kuriboh? Bukannya ini ranjang milik Shuuya? lalu kenapa aku bisa tidur di sini?

"Ouch...!" Kepalaku langsung berdenyut sakit ketika aku mendudukkan diri. Kupegangi sebelah kepalaku yang ternyata telah dipasangi perban. Ah, benar juga. Tadi aku pingsan. Sepertinya sih begitu. Karena aku juga tak terlalu mengingat peristiwa tadi secara mendetail.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Yuuto. Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi..." Ucap Shuuya padaku, Shuuya yang sedang terduduk lemas di bawah jendela sana. Pandangannya terlihat sayu, seolah merasa lelah. Tubuhnya teronggok lemas bagaikan telah tiada bernyawa. Senyumannya terlihat menyakitkan. Ia memaksakan diri, aku tahu itu. Karena ia tak dapat membohongiku dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Shuuya! Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku melompat dari ranjang dan berlari menghampiri Shuuya, mengesampingkan denyut rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalaku. Kuamati baik-baik kondisi sang Tuan muda. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan terengah-engah. Banyak keringat yang mengalir jatuh dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas, bahkan kurasa ia tak mampu menggerakkan barang seujung jari pun saat ini.

"Tak apa... Hanya serangan biasa..." Ucap Shuuya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Aku hanya menatap khawatir pada sosoknya yang seolah akan hancur ini...

Selama ini ia memang tak diijinkan untuk keluar mansion dan melakukan aktivitas berat. Alasannya? Itu karena ia menderita suatu penyakit, di mana aku tak diberitahu tentang detailnya oleh kepala pelayan. Yang jelas, ia akan menderita sesak nafas dan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya bila ia kehabisan stamina atau ketika hatinya terguncang. Sulit untuk menjaganya agar tetap diam, terutama Shuuya ini tipe anak yang cukup hyperaktif. Masalahnya, yang menjadi pikiranku adalah...

Mengapa penyakitnya kambuh di saat seperti ini? Bukankah belakangan ini ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang membebani tubuhnya? Kuarasa kondisi hatinya juga stabil seperti biasa? Apakah ini karena...

"Haha... Bisa-bisanya penyakitku kambuh di saat seperti ini, padahal besok Yuuka akan pulang..." Ia tersenyum dengan naasnya di hadapanku. Tak lama, senyuman itu berganti menjadi sebuah ekspresi sedih. Membuatku menjadi tak tega membiarkan Tuan mudaku begitu saja.

"Jangan memaksakan diri..." Aku memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, berharap supaya ia merasa lebih baik walau sedikit. Kurasakan suhu tubuhnya, panas. Sepertinya ia harus istirahat...

"Aku tidak mau berakhir tidur si kamar sendirian sementara adikku akan datang kemari." Jawab Shuuya, seolah dapat mengetahui apa yang baru kupikirkan. Kualihkan pandanganku. Sedikit banyak, aku memahami perasaannya. Tapi tak seharusnya ia memaksakan diri seperti ini. Bagaimana bila nanti kondisinya makin memburuk? Bisa saja nanti Shuuya akan...

"Aku baik-baik saja. Karena Yuuto selalu ada di sampingku! Hehe." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil di tengah rasa sakit yang ia derita. Aku tersenyum pahit. Andai saja ia tahu 'misiku' yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan ya?

Pasti akan tiba saat di mana aku harus mengkhianatinya...

"Yuuto, bolehkah aku menyandarkan diri padamu sebentar? Rasanya aku terlalu lelah untuk menyangga tubuhku sendiri." Ia tersenyum, meski sambil membawa beban berat yang ia rasakan. tanpa keraguan apapun aku duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku. Shuuya memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya saat ini terlihat sangat kelelahan. Membuatku merasa makin iba pada sang Tuan muda.

"...Kepalamu yang terbentur teko tadi baik-baik saja kan?" Ternyata benar bahwa yang menghantam kepalaku tadi adalah teko yang dibawa Fuyuka. Ah, lupakan.

Aku berdehem panjang untuk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Dan bibirku tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya bergumam 'Syukurlah'.

"Tak terasa sudah setengah tahun berlalu sejak aku menjadi pelayanmu." Ucapku sambil bernostalgia mengingat masa-masa konyolku dengan si rambut bawang yang satu ini. Ya, setengah tahun berlalu dan kusadari bahwa aku semakin menyayangi sosok yang kini bersandar padaku.

"Sudah setengah tahun dan kau masih belum menceritakan apapun tentang dirimu padaku." Ucapan Shuuya membuat mataku terbelalak. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa, tak bisa menjawab atas pernyataan yang ia ucapkan.

Apa yang ingin ia ketahui dari sosokku yang tiada maknanya ini? Apa yang ia harapkan dariku yang tak diinginkan oleh siapapun? Hal apa yang membuat eksistensiku penting untuk diketahui?

Apa?

"Hei... Kenapa kau tak pernah mengijinkanku untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu? Aku tahu lho... Meski kau mengijinkanku untuk terus bersamamu, tapi kau tak pernah membiarkanku untuk masuk ke sini." Ia berhenti menyandarkan kepalanya padaku, duduk tegak sambil menyentuh dadaku dengan ujung jarinya.

"Di sini. Pintu hatimu selalu kau tutup rapat. Padahal aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam sehingga pada diri kita dapat terjalin sebuah ikatan batin. Masih ingatkah kau pada janji kita, Yuuto?" Shuuya tersenyum lembut padaku. Ah, aku baru sadar. Selama ini tiada orang yang mau memberi senyuman tulusnya padaku. Tidak ada kecuali orang ini. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak, ia adalah musuhku. Target untuk kuhancurkan. Tapi...

Kenapa ia bersikap begini baik padaku?

Tes...

Ah, air mata mulai menetes membanjiri pipiku. Mengapa aku malah menangis di saat seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa pintu hati yang sudah kututup sedemikian rapat malah kembali terbuka karena sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini?

"Aku... Ugh..." Kuusap air mataku dengan gerakan yang kalang kabut. Aku tak mau bila wajahku yang terlihat 'lemah' dilihat olehnya. Sudah setengah tahun ini aku menjaga imej dan harusnya itu tetap terjaga sampai kapanpun!

Masalahnya, berapa kalipun aku mencoba menghapus air mataku itu semua sia-sia. Buliran air bening terus saja jatuh membanjiri pipiku. Dan aku makin kebingungan. Bagaimana caranya menghentikan air mata gaje yang tidak mau berhenti ini?

"Hm... Hahaha! Ada-ada saja kau, Yuuto!" Tuh kan! Ia mentertawakanku, pemirsa! Menyebalkan sekali anak ini.

"Apa-apaan...!" Baru saja aku akan mengomelinya, Shuuya keburu menarik tanganku sehingga aku terjatuh dalam dekapannya. Sebagai orang normal, tentu saja aku meronta untuk bangun. Itu refleks. Sayangnya kedua tangan Shuuya mendekap punggungku sehingga aku tak dapat bergerak sekarang. Dengan kata lain, ia memelukku. Oh, baiklah! Aku mulai tak nyaman dengan tindakannya ini. Tapi... Itu juga bukan berarti aku sanggup untuk menolak dekapan hangatnya.

"Jangan menangis, Yuuto." Ucapannya saat itu bagaikan nyanyian surgawi di telingaku. Ia memintaku untuk berhenti menangis, aku tahu itu. Namun air mataku malah makin mengalir deras. Aku masih berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak menangis tersedu-sedu bak telenovela. Yah, kurasa ia pun menyadari itu.

Shuuya mulai menyanyi, dengan posisi masih mendekapku. Lagu yang sama seperti yang ia nyanyikan sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini lagu itu terdengar hangat dan membuat hati nyaman. Aku menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepala di dadanya, membiarkan air mataku mengalir kembali setelah sekian lamanya.

Ia masih terus menyanyi. Sementara aku makin terbuai dalam pelukan hangatnya. Samar-samar tercium bau vanilla dari tubuhnya. Bau yang sama seperti kue yang biasa ia makan. Manis, juga lembut. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai memudar, aku mengantuk. Lelah, setelah selama ini aku menanggung banyak beban berupa dendam...

Akhirnya ada yang mau menghapuskan semua itu dariku...

Hari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku untuk menjadi abdinya yang setia...

Karena ialah yang membawa kembali hatiku ke pangkuanku...

Mungkin nanti aku akan mulai bercerita macam-macam hal padanya, setelah aku bangun dari tidur lelapku ini...

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

"-chan..."

"Onii-chan..." Ah, lama aku tak mendengar suara panggilan itu. Tak kusangka aku bisa mendengarkan suara itu dalam tidurku.

"Onii-chan..." Baiklah, aku mulai takut. Ini sebenarnya suara hantu atau apa? Tak mungkin 'anak itu' bisa berada di sini bukan?

"Onii-chan..!"

Panggilan 'onii-chan' yang ketiga itu membuatku terjaga seutuhnya dari tidurku. Mustahil, ada-ada saja diriku ini. Mana mungkin suaranya dapat terdengar di sini? Harusnya ia tak mungkin bisa ada di hadapanku...

Seperti sekarang ini.

...Hah?

"A, aaa..." Aku hanya speechless ketika mendapati sosok gadis mungil berpotongan rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap, senada dengan warna matanya. Dia, berdiri tegak tepat di samping tempatku tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini?

"Onii-chan! Aku kangen sekali...!" Dan gadis mungil yang sangat kukenal itu langsung melompat ke pelukanku tanpa ba bi bu. Tentu saja aku menyambut pelukannya dengan ekspresi cengo sambil melongo. Paling tidak untuk beberapa detik...

"Haruna? Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini?" Tanyaku, dengan wajah linglung. Anak gadis berambut biru di hadapanku hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi culunku yang jarang keluar ini.

"Aku yang memintanya datang kemari." Jawab sosok yang tak lain tak bukan ialah sang majikan, Shuuya Goenji. Ia terlihat berdiri sampai di ambang pintu. Dan baru kusadari bahwa di kakinya ada anak perempuan yang kecil sekali, sedang tertawa riang sambil memeluk kaki Shuuya.

"Shuuya-nii!" Sang gadis manis yang tadinya ada di sampingku mulai beranjak mendekati Shuuya. Sang majikan yang berambut putih tulang hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk kepalanya, Haruna.

Perkenalkan, gadis manis berambut biru tua itu adalah Haruna Kidou. Adik semata wayangku yang usianya setahun lebih muda dariku. Dan kini ia sedang berada di hadapanku. Dan... 'Shuuya-nii' katanya? Sejak kapan ia menjadi seakrab itu dengan Shuuya?

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Shuuya sejenak (entah apa yang mereka bicarakan), Haruna dan Shuuya tersenyum nista padaku. Ugh, kompak sekali mereka kalau begitu. Entah kenapa rasanya aku merasakan firasat buruk dari balik dua sosok itu.

"Yuuto, aku tinggal kalian sebentar ya? Aku ada perlu dengan Yuuka-chan." Ucap Shuuya dengan riang seraya menggendong anak kecil yang rambutnya dikepang dua itu. Yuuka? Jadi dia adiknya Shuuya? kutatap gadis mungil yang sedang asyik bergelayut di lengan Shuuya. Rambut coklat tua, namun matanya berwarna onyx seperti Shuuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Shuuya melirik ke arahku, lalu melemparkan sesuatu hingga mendarat tepat di pangkuanku. Bungkusan sekepalan tangan yang dilapisi kertas kado warna biru tua, diikat dengan pita kecil berwarna keemasan. Eh? Ini kan...

"Kuambil dari kamarmu. Lagipula kau membutuhkan barang itu saat ini kan?" Ujar Shuuya sembari tersenyum nista. Haruna hanya memiringkan kepala sambil menatap lekat-lekat bungkusan itu. Ugh, dasar majikan sial! Dari mana ia tahu tentang 'kado' ini? Tapi bila dipikir ini memang kesempatan untuk memberikannya setelah dulu tertunda sih.

Shuuya tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu membawa adik semata wayangnya keluar kamar. Meningalkan aku dan Haruna berdua dalam kamar bernuansa biru-putih ini.

"Itu benda apa, nii-chan?" Tanya Haruna dengan polosnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku tersenyum. Lalu menyodorkan bungkusan itu padanya. Dengan ragu-ragu Haruna membuka kado dariku dan kemudian ia terpekik girang saat melihat isi dari bungkusan itu. Bros imut yang berbentuk penguin. Tentu saja ia senang, karena penguin adalah hewan favoritnya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu yang tak sempat kuberikan tahun lalu." Aku tersenyum lembut, sementara adik perempuanku masih sibuk mengagumi hadiah yang kuberikan padanya

"Arigatou, nii-chan!" Seru Haruna sembari memelukku dengan erat. Erat sekali sampai terdengar bunyi gemertak di tulang-tulangku. Sakit juga sih. Ah, sudahlah. Toh kami sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya. Aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum maklum tatkala memandangi wajah polosnya yang sedang bahagia. Tunggu, sejak awal ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran soal kedatangan anak ini...

"Haruna," Aku menatapnya dengan serius, membuat wajah sumringah Haruna menjadi ikut serius juga, "Kalau aku tak salah dengar, yang memintamu datang kemari adalah Shuuya-kun. Benarkah itu?" Haruna mengangguk dua kali ketika berhasil mencerna pertanyaanku. Pantas saja, ayahku pasti akan mengiyakan permintaan dari Tuan muda Goenji. Apapun permintaan itu. Termasuk juga mengijinkan anak perempuannya untuk bertemu dengan sang kakak, aku.

"Tapi kenapa...?" Dadaku seolah sesak ketika aku berusaha memikirkan alasannya. Haruna tertunduk sesaat, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya san menatap sayu padaku.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi onii-chan."

Hari yang... sangat penting?

Saat ini awal musim dingin. Awal musim dingin...? Ah, benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini banyak peristiwa merepotkan, hingga aku lupa pada hari istimewa yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali ini.

"Aku ke sini juga karena membicarakan sesuatu dengan nii-chan." Mata biru tua itu menatapku dalam-dalam. Ekspresi serius Haruna menunjukkan bahwa apa yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kuanggukkan kepala dengan mantap untuk memberi akses bicara padanya.

"Kakak, penerus keluarga Kidou. Setengah tahun yang lalu ayah memberimu misi untuk menghancurkan keluarga ini dari dalam. Iya kan?" Aku terbelalak kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Haruna. Harusnya ia tak tahu mengenai misi rahasiaku ini.

"Kumohon, jangan lukai Shuuya-nii! Jangan berkhianat! Kau tak harus mengkhianatinya. Ini bukanlah penyelesaian solusi yang baik!" Haruna menarik-narik bajuku dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tatapan memelas itu membuatku tertunduk.

"...Tidak bisa. Satu-satunnya cara untuk membebaskan keluarga kita adalah dengan membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Goenji."

"Apa nii-chan tega melakukannya?" Pertanyaan tegas Haruna seolah membungkam seluruh logikaku. Tentu saja aku bisa. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah membunuh sasaran yang terempuk di mansion ini. Tuan mudaku sendiri.

Orang yang selama ini memberikan kehangatan padaku.

Yang mengajarkan berbagai cara untuk menghargai hidupku.

Dia yang memberi tahu arti kebahagiaan padaku.

Ah, aku tak bisa. Entah sejak kapan, aku menjadi sangat menyayanginya. Terlalu menyayanginya sampai-sampai tak dapat menyanggupi misi besarku kali ini.

"Aku..." Uh, pandangan mataku mengabur karena tertutupi oleh genangan air bening yang kemudian menetes pelan membasahi pipiku. Haruna tersenyum maklum dan kemudian memelukku, membiarkanku menangis bisu untuk rasa manusiawiku.

Dan malam itu kami menghabiskan waktu untuk berbagi banyak cerita satu sama lain.

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

"Ung..." Mataku mengerjap pelan. Ruangan di sekitarku gelap, hanya sebuah lampu tidur berwarna kuning lembut yang memberi penerangan di kamar ini. Tepat di sebelahku terdapat sosok Haruna yang tertidur pulas. Sepertinya kami berdua sama-sama ketiduran saat mengobrol tadi. Ah, tunggu. Di sebelah Haruna juga ada sosok anak kecil yang tidur. Kegelapan malam membuatku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun aku dapat menduga bahwa sosok mungil itu adiknya Shuuya. Ah? Sejak kapan adik Tuan mudaku masuk ke kamar ini dan tidur bersama kami?

"..." Terdengar suara nyanyian lembut dari balkon kamar ini. Suara ini, tak lain tak bukan pastilah suaranya.

Kakiku beranjak pelan dari bed ukuran king size milik Shuuya ini. Melangkah ringan menuju balkon, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun. Ah, itu memang dia. Kini aku berdiri tepat 3 meter di belakangnya. Menatap punggung kecil Shuuya yang bertopang santai pada beranda kamarnya. Nyanyian itu terus teruntai dengan lembut. Lagu yang sama dengan saat kami pertama bertemu. Lagu yang selalu ia nyanyikan sepanjang waktu hidupnya. Namun kali ini lagu yang ia nyanyikan terdengar sangat lembut, seolah menyimpan untaian kasih sayang yang sangat besar. Aku baru tahu, ternyata sebuah lagu dapat disampaikan dalam berbagai makna dan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Alunan yang begitu indah dan memiliki banyak warna. Bagaikan dirinya sendiri...

"Yuuto. Aku membangunkanmu ya?" Tiba-tiba Shuuya membalikkan badan sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku hanya menggeleng cepat, tak ingin melukai hatinya ataupun membuatnya khawatir padaku. Kakiku melangkah perlahan mendekatinya, lalu berdiri tepat di samping kanannya.

"...Arigato." Aku mengucapkannya lirih sambil membuang muka dari Shuuya. yang ada di samping kiriku hanya terbangong-bengong. Aku menyadari itu meski saat ini aku tidak sedang melihat sosoknya.

"Eeh? Tiba-tiba bilang begitu, memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa?" Nada bicara Shuuya terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku. Aku tahu bahwa ia bermaksud untuk menggodaku. Tapi tidak sopan juga bila aku bersikap seperti ini pada Tuanku.

"Yuutooo?"

"Aaargh! Itu... Maksudku terima kasih karena kau sudah mempertemukanku lagi dengan Haruna..." Wajahku langsung memerah seketika saking malunya. Baru saja aku akan kembali membuang muka, ia tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang bermaksud untuk mengejek atau mentertawakanku, namun senyuman itu sangatlah lembut.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagimu bukan?" Aku terdiam ketika mendengar alasan darinya. Dadaku terasa hangat. Oh, baiklah! Kuakui aku sangat senang karena ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuto..." Shuuya membelai kepalaku, lembut. Wajahku merona, namun aku tak memalingkan wajah darinya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyamarkan rona merah yang bersemu di kedua pipiku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau lebih muda dariku ya? Kalau begitu... Panggil aku 'Onii-chan' ya?" Ucap Shuuya dengan nada riang yang bagiku terdengar menyebalkan. Tentu saja aku menolak mentah-mentah! Akan jadi sangat memalukan bila aku tega(?) menginjak-injak haraga diriku sendiri dengan memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan yang terkesan 'manja' seperti itu.

Berbagai bentuk ekspresi telah kulakukan dalam rangka upaya penolakan usul sang majikan. Dari menggeleng dan memutar kepala 360 derajat(?), menyilangkan tanganku dengan penuh penghayatan, sampai mengumandangkan kata 'tidak' dalam puluhan bahasa yang berbeda(?). Namun nihil, Shuuya tetap tersenyum. Dan senyuman itulah yang membuatku selalu merasa kalah. Ugh...

"Tidaak! Pokoknya tidak mau! Wajah dan sifatmu itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk dijadikan figur seorang kakak! Lagipula sifatmu itu kekanakan dan... Uh... Baiklah, baiklah! Terserah apa maumu!" Tuh, kan! Aku benar-benar dikalahkan oleh senyuman polosnya (yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak polos). Mau tak mau aku harus menuruti permintaan bocah bawang putih yang satu ini. Lagipula seorang pelayan tak boleh melawan kehendak majikannya, iya kan?

"O, onii-chan..." Hening, beberapa detik berlalu dalam bisu setelah aku mengucap sebuah kata pembawa maut tersebut. Kupaksakan wajah kepiting rebusku untuk mendongak, penasaran atas reaksi yang diberikan Shuuya. Tuan mudaku terdiam kaku, dengan kedua pupil mata yang membulat. Sepersekian detik kemudian mata onyx itu mulai berbinar. Tunggu sedetik lagi dan kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang akan ia katakan...

"Kawaii! Yuuto-chan manis sekali!" Teriaknya sambil memeluk-meluk diriku. Ugh, teriakannya cukup keras bagiku. Untungnya getaran ultrasonic itu tak sampai membangunkan kedua adik kami yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Berisik! Dan... Apa-apaan panggilan 'Yuuto-chan' itu?" Aku berucap dengan nada rendah sambil mendeath glare sang Tuan mudaku yang kiyut ini. Namun segala hal yang kulakukan itu sama sekali tak membuat senyumannya pudar. Dasar Tuan bawang yang muka tembok! Ups... Lagi-lagi aku keceplosan menghina Tuan mudaku.

Shuuya tak menjawabku. Hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menatap langit malam. Perlahan, salju mulai turun dari angkasa. Memberi warna pada kegelapan langit malam tempat kami berdiri. Salju pertama yang turun di tahun ini. Bertaburan dengan perlahan, sangat indah. Seolah Tuhan sengaja memberikan salju ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunku.

Kami berdua terhening syahdu, menikmati pemandangan yang seolah tersihir oleh penyihir putih. Di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku merasakan kebimbangan. Misiku adalah untuk menghancurkan keluarga Goenji, termasuk orang yang ada di sebelahku saat ini. Tapi, nyatanya sekarang aku malah memiliki keinginan untuk mengabdi sepenuhnya pada dia.

Apakah aku salah? Manakah jalan yang harus kupilih?

Shuuya... Bolehkah aku terus berada si sisimu seperti ini?

Dan waktu akan menjawab kebimbangan hati ini...

**End of Yuuto's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Ah, salju pertama di tahun ini telah turun..." Seorang anak manis berambut turquoise panjang beranjak dari kamar bernuansa tradisionalnya. Kakinya melangkah ringan, membuat kimono yang ia kenakan sedikit terseret. Mata coklatnya sibuk menatap dalam pada butira salju putih yang mulai menutupi pepohonan dan tanah.

"Salju... Turun perlahan dan menutupi seluruh benda di muka bumi. Membuat segala warna terhapus berganti putih. Menciptakan sebuah ilusi warna yang sempurna. Seolah ingin membohongi seluruh mata yang melihatnya..." Mata coklat muda itu menatap nanar pada salju yang menutupi pemandangannya. Ia terlihat berpikir mengenai sesuatu, sangat dalam.

"Nona...! Anda harus segera ke ruang upacara!" Seorang pelayan yang mengenakan yukata terlihat memanggil sang bocah turquoise dari balik pintu geser. Maka sang 'gadis' kecil itu mulai pergi meninggalkan beranda kamarnya.

"Sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan terus berlanjut...?"

Dari sini akan dimulai sebuah kisah masa lalu seorang miko yang penuh kepalsuan...

**To be Continued**

Arrrgh! Saia bingung! Pacar(?) saia tahu bahwa saia adalah author ffn, dan dia minta lihat fic saia. Yang jadi masalah adalah fic saia banyak unsur yaoi-nya... -_-

Eww, curcol gaje.

Nah, di chapter depan saia akan bahas masa lalu Ichirouta! Tentang bagaimana dirinya di masa lalu dan alasan masuknya Ichi ke DC! XD

Nah, ditunggu saja, minna-san... ^^

Mari balas review dulu:

**Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya:**

Kyaa! Arigato reviewnya ya. Iya, Shuuya lebih sering kelihatan berjiwa uke gitu di fic ini. Tapi saia akan coba membuat di mana porsi Shuuya sebagai seme dan uke yang seimbang (tergantung situasi, kekeke)

Wah, tentang orang yang ada dalam ingatan Shuuya, itu masih rahasia. Masih lama kebongkarnya (plak!). Hint ShuuyaxYuuto, oke! XD Silakan ditunggu...

**Akazora no Darktokyo**

Uhohoho... Iya, saia juga heran. Entah kenapa kalau bikin adegan ShuuyaxYuuto, feelnya pasti dapet banget! 0_0

ugh, tapi OTP saia tetep ShuuyaxMamo! DX (ngotot, dilempar bakiak)

Hehe... Masih ada typo ya? (malah ketawa?)

Ugh, gomen saia updatenya agak lama... (membunbgkuk dalam-dalam)

Arigato...

**Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie:**

Kyaaa! Arigato! X3 Kemarin sudah saia masukkan ke IFA, tapi nggak lolos seleksi gara-gara katanya genrenya kurang sesuai... T^T (Padahal poinnya udah bagus)

ugh, ada salah ketik ya?

Iyees! (gaje)

Ugh, maaf updatean kali ini agak lama...

Arigato...

**Aurica Nestmile**

Iya... Arigato reviewnya. Hehe, banyak yang bilang kalau kau manis, Shuuya-kun (noel-noel Shuuya, ditembak mati)

**Nisca31tm-emerald:**

Hehehe... Shuuya waktu kecil kekanak-kanakan, besarnya nanti jadi super cool (digeplak)

Soal perbandingan usia mereka, di chapter ini sudah dibahas. Memang rasanya Shuuya-kun lebih kelihatan sifat 'adik' ya dari[ada kakak? (dihajar)

nee, arigato... ^^

Nah, sekian dulu dari saia. Review lagi yaaa? (plak!)

Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


	4. Hidden Truth

Hei...

Kenapa manusia selalu hidup dengan bersembunyi di balik kebohongan yang mereka buat?

Kenapa orang-orang itu begitu mudahnya mengatakan suatu dusta tanpa peduli pada perasaan manusia lainnya?

Kenapa...

Kenapa aku harus hidup dalam kebohongan semu yang diciptakan dunia ini?

Mana yang benar?

Kepalsuan yang dibuat mereka, atau dunia di balik tirai salju sana?

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Hidden Truth**

**(Ichirouta's** **Past)**

**Ichirouta's POV**

Salju pertama tahun ini relah turun rupanya. Momentum itu menarik perhatianku. Maka kututup buku sihir yang kubaca, kemudian aku berjalan ke beranda kuil, menatap butiran-butiran salju yang melarikan diri dari genggaman awan di langit sana.

Salju itu memang indah. Turun perlahan dan menutupi seluruh benda di muka bumi. Membuat segala warna yang ada terhapus berganti putih. Menciptakan sebuah ilusi pemandangan yang sempurna. Seolah ingin membohongi seluruh mata yang melihatnya.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai butiran salju, yang meleleh ketika ia menyentuh tangan hangatku. Sama saja, salju itu tak ada bedanya dengan seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Luarnya terlihat indah, namun ia tak lebih dari pencipta dusta dan kebohongan semata. Bila tersentuh sedikit saja, ia akan hancur. Oleh karena itu...

Manusia selalu menciptakan kebohongan untuk menutupi kelemahan dirinya.

"Nona...! Anda harus segera ke ruang upacara!" Kutolehkan kepalaku, untuk memandang salah satu pelayanku yang menginterupsi. Ia bicara dengan kalem, lalu bebalik dan berjalan dengan anggun ketika ia selesai menyampaikan beritanya padaku.

Lagi-lagi upacara.

Aku menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan sebuah furisode yang indah nan berkilau. Aku ta mengerti, mengapa para wanita sangat menyukai pakaian dengan warna pink dan corak keemasan yang aneh begini? Sudahlah, lagipula tak ada gunanya aku menggerutu di dalam hati.

Kupakai furisode itu, lalu merapikannya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Kulihat baik-baik pantulan wajah di cermin berukiran emas itu. Sosok manis berambut turquoise panjang yang terurai telah berdiri di seberang sana. Kusentuh kaca itu, membuat tanganku dan tangan dari sang gadis yang merupakan pantulan diriku itu menyatu.

"Sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan terus berlanjut...?"

Kuhela napas panjang, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Sayanganya aku tiada bosan-bosannya untuk menghela napas atas nasibku yang harus hidup di dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini. Kalian tahu, aku benci kebohongan! Begitu besarnya rasa benciku pada hal itu sehingga aku tak bisa menyukai manusia, karena mereka selalu penuh akan dusta. Namun di satu sisi aku...

Aku sendiri juga telah berbohong. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya aku dipaksa untuk berbohong.

Aku berjalan ke ruang upacara. Didampingi oleh beberapa pengawal yang sebenarnya tak perlu mendampingiku sampai seketat ini. Yah, mengingat aku adalah miko di kuil ini sebenarnya memang wajar bila aku selalu dijaga dengan ketat. Toh aku memang orang yang sangat penting di daerah tempatku tinggal ini.

Aku dibimbing menuju sebuah altar. Tentu saja aku sangat familiar dengan tempat ini. Di sinilah kami mengadakan berbagai macam upacara, si mana aku harus selalu hadir pada tiap upacara yang bila dihitung ada sekitar tiga ratus upacara dalam setahun. Apa aku muak? Jelas sekali aku muak dengan keadaan seperti ini! Ditambah lagi...

Huh, manusia-manusia pendusta itu datang ke tempat ini. Berbondong-bondong dan rela berdiri di tengah salju hanya untuk menyaksika upacara pemberkahan salju pertama di tahun ini. Bodoh kan, mereka? Namun kurasa ada baiknya bila aku segera menyelesaikan upacara ini, lalu orang-orang itu bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segera.

Ada yang bertanya tentang alasanku benci pada manusia? Oh, tidak. Sebenarnya aku bahkan tak membenci mereka. Toh tak ada gunanya menyalahkan mereka karena sifat alami yang meamng sudah dimiliki manusia sejak mereka lahir, berbohong. Hanya saja aku tak suka bila kebohongan itu harus melibatkanku. Seperti saat ini.

Tahukah kalian, apa rahasia sekaligus kebohongan terbesarku?

"Nona, upacaranya telah usai. Mari kita kembali ke kamar anda." Ah, interupsi. Aku sampai tak sadar bahwa upacara bodoh ini telah usai.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lebih lanjut dariku, pelayan sok cantik itu segera memanduku untuk kembali ke kandang— ah, maksudku kamar.

"Selamat beristirahat, nona..."

Pintu telah tertutup sepenuhnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa dalam ruangan ini. Kulepas furisode upacara yang sangat merepotkan itu. Kusingkirkan hiasan rambutku dari kepala, berusaha untuk tak mengusutkan rambutku. Kemudian aku berkaca. Masih sosok yang sama seperti tadi. Hanya saja semua pakaian dan hiasan itu telah sirna dari tubuhku. Terpantul sosok pemuda berambut turquoise yang rambutnya terurai bebas, bertelanjang dada.

Pemuda? Ya, tentu saja. Inilah kebohongan terbesarku:

Aku adalahh laki-laki!

Dan ada yang bertanya mengapa aku bisa menjadi miko dan mereka memanggilku nona? Oh tentu saja itu semua bukan keinginanku! Aku adalah anak dari sang miko terdahulu, itu artinya aku akan menjadi penerus pekerjaannya. Sayangnya waktu itu ibuku melahirkan anak lelaki. Dan sialnya lagi ia meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkanku. Dan voila! Di sinilah aku, terpaksa menyamar menjadi wanita demi melanjutkan pekerjaan konyol ibuku!

Yah, paling tidak orang-orang di kuil ini memberikan pelayanan dan menghormatiku secara penuh. Tinggal di sini cukup nyaman, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa benar-benar menerima keadaan ini. Masa aku harus terus menyamar jadi wanita sampai mati nanti?

Ah, kenapa manusia itu harus selalu berbohong bila ingin hidup?

"Apakah aku bisa keluar dari sini?" Kulurkan tanganku, menjangkau rembulan yang tersamarkan oleh butiran salju. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang miko, yang mengabulkan harapan dan mendoakan kebahagiaan umatnya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku tak bisa mewujudkan kebebasan hidupku dari belenggu kemunafikan ini?

"Kuharap—"

'DUAAARR!'

Suara ledakan? Apa yang terjadi?

"Nona, kuil kita diserang Aliea Terst! Ayo kabur dari sini sebelum tempat ini benar-benar meledak!" Mendengar berita itu aku terlonjak. Segera kupakai pakaian seadanya, lalu segera beranjak keluar kamar ini—

"KYAAA!"

Untuk menyaksikan salah seorang pelayanku yang terbelah dua dan terbakar jasadnya. Ia menjerit kesakitan meski tubuhnya terbakar dalam kobaran api. Aku panik, antara kematian yang tiba-tiba itu dan juga pada lantai koridor yang mulai ikut hangus. Tak ada pilihan, aku seegra berlari meninggalkan pelayan naas tersebut.

"Tunggu." Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan mencengkram lenganku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan rasa takut. Ternyata anak yang normal, usianya terlihat sama merah dengan sebuah tulip di atasnya, dan matanya kuning seperti mata seekor kucing.

Ia menyeringai. Tidak, ia pasti orang yang membunuh pelayan tadi! Aku harus lari!

"Kau juga harus mati terbakar." Dari sebelah tangannya keluar kobaran api. Lalu tangan itu ia dekatkan padaku. Ia akan membakarku!

"Tidak... HENTIKAN!"

Seketika itu pula muncul sebuah rune asing di antara kami berdua. Kemudian rune itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Dan ketika cahaya itu terbias, aku menyadari bahwa aku berhasil selamat dari maut.

Sosok pengguna api di hadapanku itu berhenti bergerak. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Tadi itu, jangan-jangan...

Sihir?

Oke, lebih baik pikirkan hal itu nanti. Aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini dan bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata masih ada tikus yang masih hidup. Haruya memang payah."

Aku terkesiap ketika di hadapanku muncul sosok lain yang kontras dengan si tulip tadi. Rambutnya putih keabu-abuan, dan matanya sayu dengan warna hijau toska.

"Hmm... Time Magic, Stop. Tak kurasa kau bisa menggunakan jurus Time Mage." Bocah itu berjalan mendekati si tulip yang kuyakini sebagai rekannya.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, kau kuijinkan untuk kabur." Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, memandangku seolah aku ini hanya makhluk rendahan.

"Countdown start..."

"Tiga... Dua..."

Ah sudahlah. Yang penting aku harus LARIII!

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang lagi, aku berlari kencang keluar kuil. Kemudian menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Tanpa menyadari sedikit pun bahwa banyak mayat tak bernyawa yang tertidur abadi sepanjang jalanku.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Aku menarik napas dengan susah payah. Berlari dengan menggunakan yukata memang menyulitkan dan membuang tenaga. Setelah semenit aku mengatur napas, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang tempat kuilku berada. Hanya untuk mendengar sebuah dentuman luar biasa...

'BLAARR!'

Pupil di mata coklat maduku membesar, seiring dengan kelopak mata yang melebar. Baru saja aku melihat sebuah ledakan di depan mataku, ledakan yang luar biasa besar. Ledakan itu membawa kobaran api yang membuat seluruh area kuil terbakar. Tak ada yang bersisa kecuali kumpulan api yang berkobar. Api itu dengan cepatnya menyebar, membakar habis seluruh kuil dan hutan dalam kuncup bunga yang masih belum mekar dan menghanguskan pohon sampai ke akar-akar.

Aku terpana. Tak habis pikir akan kekuatan yang mampu membumi hanguskan tempat tinggalku ini. Terkejut, namun tiada hal lain yang mengganjal di hatiku. Tidak rasa sedih maupun marah. Hanya merasa... lega.

Aku lega, mungkin karena akhirnya aku tidak harus lagi melihat kebohongan .

Paling tidak akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari belenggu kehidupan ini...

"My, my, sepertinya kita terlambat." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis cilik dari belakangku. Ia terlihat seusia denganku, dengan pakaian ala penyihir serba hitam yang ia kenakan. Rambut coklat mudanya terurai bebas, di balik topi penyihir yang ia kenakan di kepala. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu melirik padaku.

"Paling tidak ada satu orang yang selamat. Nee, Natsumi-chan?" Kemudian muncul lagi seorang pria berambut biru di samping sang gadis cilik. Terlihat seperti pria dengan usia tak kurang dari 25 tahun, tapi tak lebih dari 30 tahun.

"Lalu, apa kita bunuh saja anak ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku menelan ludah. Ah, inilah yang namanya 'Barhasil keluar dari mulut singa tapi malah terjatuh ke lubang buaya'.

"Jangan, lebih baik kita membawanya ke Death Chorus saja." usul sang pria biru sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami, Kazemaru Ichirouta?"

Tanpa adanya keraguan hati, di hari itu aku...

Telah menjadi salah satu anggota dalam organisasi Death Chorus.

**To be Continued**

A/N: Ah, maaf nggak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang. Entah kenapa feel saia untuk fic ini dan Tasteless Heart jadi hilang sama sekali. Ugh, dan ceritanya jadi tidak tersampaikan dengan baik kayaknya. Saia mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Entah kanapa feel saia sekarang banyak jalan ke Shaman King. HoroRen is awesome you know! (plak!)

Oke, segala bentuk flame saia terima. Saia akui ini memang bukan tulisan terbaik saia, namun paling tidak saia suka InaIre dan saia ingin menulis fic.

Nee, mari balas review terlebih dahulu:

Ichi: Karena aku jadi tokoh utama kali ini, maka aku akan membalas review kalian.

Shuuya+Yuuto: Kami juga ikut.

Me: Semua chara yang sudah tampil boleh ikut balas kok.

Ichi: ...

Me: Oke, pertama dari **Aya no 'Kami Korosu**. Auh, ceritanya dibilang bagus! (melayang ke langit tingkat tujuh)

Ichi: Alasan mengapa aku bisa jadi 'nona' telah dijelaskan di chapter ini. Alasannya cacat ya?

Me: Oh, just shut up your mouth! Arigato, Aya-chan...! XD

Shuuya: Kemudian dari **Nisca31tm-emerald**. Benar, aku adalah Tuan Shuuya dan kata-kataku adalah MUTLAK! Muahahaha!

Yuuto: Ah, memag seluruh chara di fic ini dibuat penuh rahasia. Tapi aku setuju, rahasia Shuuya terlalu banyak.

Me: Karena kalau gitu jatuhnya bakal lebih menarik! XD Eh, Yuuto... kamu dibilang manis tuh! XD

Yuuto: ... (blushing)

Me: Augh, maaf saia updatenya lama. Arigato! ^^

Ichi: Lalu review dari **Aurica Nestmile**. Sepertinya dia sampai keselek karena baca chap kemarin.

Yuuto: Harusnya aku tak mau manggil Shuuya dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan', tapi karena tuntutan peran, jadi... (pundung)

Ichi: Ufufu, tenang, aku tidak dijadikan cewek kok di fic ini.

Me: Iya, tapi jadi bencong. (ditendang Ichi)

Ichi: Jangan hiraukan curcolan sang author dan terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Yuuto: Yang ini dari **Fanesha Neshia-san**. Ugh (blushing). Kami nempel itu karena tuntutan peran! TUNTUTAN PERAN!

Me: Aww, Yuuto-chan esmosi

Shuuya: Aku-baik-bangeeeet! (joged2 gaje)

Me: Ah, sepertinya Shuuya mulai gila. Oke, arigato reviewnya! X3

Ichi: Kemudian review dari **Kuroka**. Katanya uke!Shuuya itu menarik! Dan aku setuju! XD

Shuuya: (twitch!)

Me: Shuuya, jangan emosi jiwa. Ingat, ini tuntutan peran.

Shuuya: DARI TADI TUNTUTAN-TUNTUTAN MULU!

Me: Urgh, saia dibentak Shuuya.

Yuuto: Arigato for your review... ^^

Yuuto: Kalau yang dari **AniFreakZ** ini bilang kalau Shuuya imut.

Shuuya: AKU INI TIDAK IMUT, TAPI AKU INI KEREN! KEREEEN!

Me: Gawat, Shuuya mulai ngamuk! 0_0

Ichi: Arigato reviewnya— woi! Cepat hentikan amukan Shuuya!

Me: (masih megangin Shuuya) Kemudian dari **Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie**. Ah, iya. Sayang sekali. Kata yang menjuri, ficnya ga nyambung ama genre. Muahahaha! (plak!)

Ichi: Yea, akulah sang miko imitasi! XDD (plak!)

Yuuto: Woi! Jangan ngegalau, ayo bantu menghentikan Shuuya!

Me: Eh...?

Yuuto: Hee?

Ichi: Hee?

Shuuya: HAAAH!

Me: Ah, anu... soal pacar sih, itu... Kucing saia? (plak!)

Shuuya: Yea, itu orang yang biasa dia panggil Neko-kun atau apalah itu. Yang pasti aku jauh lebih keren dari dia.

Me: Cukup. Nee, arigato reviewnya! XD

Ichi: Terakhir, dai **Hikary Tsubaki**!

Me: Yoroshiku, Hika-san! XDD Aups, Ichi masih jadi cowok kok. Sebenarnya mulanya mau saia jadiin cewek, tapi nggak jadi. (plak!) Dan alasan mengapa sikap dia girly begitu adalah karena... pengaruh lingkungan? (plak!)

Shuuya: Ah, kisah tentang tragedi berapi itu akan diceritakan kedepannya nanti.

Natsumi: Suatu saat nanti juga ada bagianku kok. Authornya sudah memikirkan plot ceritanya.

Me: Whoa! Lady Natsumi muncul tiba-tiba! Kay, arigato reveiwnya! XD

Nee, mari kita akhiri.

Last dimension will come

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	5. Emerald Star

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Death Chorus, Side Stories**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Emerald Star**

**(Ichirouta's and Yuuto's past)**

* * *

**Ichirouta's POV**

"Jadi, ini adalah markas utama Death Chorus. Mulai hari ini tempat ini akan jadi rumahmu." Pria muda yang tadi sudah mengenalkan diri padaku sebagai Nikaidou menunjuk bangunan besar bak istana kerajaan sihir yang berdiri kokoh di tengah badai salju. Aku menatap takjub, baru kali ini melihat bangunan besar dengan aura sihir yang kuat macam itu.

Ketika masuk ke dalam istana besar itu, aku lebih terkejut lagi. Ruangan di dalamnya benar-benar ajaib. Anggun dan memiliki arsitektur indah, namun memberi kesan misterius tersendiri. Berbeda sekali dengan kuil yang selama ini kutempati.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor menyapa kami. Ralat—menyapa dua orang yang membawaku ke sini. Pria berambut biru yang bernama Nikaidou itu membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah, sementara sang gadis cilik mendengus dan menghiraukan orang-orang itu. Wao, sombong sekali.

"Oh, Nikaidou-san, Natsumi-chan. Kalian sudah pulang." Orang itu membuar Ichirouta terkejut. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul itu memiliki rambut cokelat itu sepertinya seumuran denganku dan juga Natsumi. Jadi di sini memang banyak anak kecil kah?

"Koujirou, bagaimana keadaan Jirou? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pria paling dewasa di antara kami.. oh, jadi namanya Koujirou.

"Keadaan fisiknya sudah jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja mentalnya masih belum sembuh dari dampak peristiwa itu. Kata pimpinan, butuh waktu sekitar seminggu lagi hingga ia kembali normal," terang pemuda itu. Cara bicaranya tergolong cukup dewasa untuk anak seumuran kami.

Pemuda cokelat itu melirik ke arahku, sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tulus, "Hai, kau. Anak baru ya? Selamat datang di Death Chorus!" sapanya riang. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai reaksi.

"Dia Kazemaru Ichirouta, _miko_ dari kuil yang baru kami datangi lho! Sayangnya hanya ia yang berhasil selamat dari pembantaian Aliea Terst." Nikaidou menepuk kedua pundakku sembari mendorongku maju ke arah Koujirou.

"Begitu? Namaku Genda Koujirou, seorang _beast tamer_ kurang pengalaman. Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali, selevel dengan Natsumi deh. Jirou pasti akan senang ketika bertemu denganmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. Ah, tunggu. Aku ini bukan perempuan lho. Sepertinya aku lupa bilang pada mereka.

"Jangan menggodanya seperti itu. Tidak ada anak laki-laki yang akan senang bila dibilang 'cantik' kan?" bela Nikaidou sembari mengacak rambutku. Eh? Apa katanya tadi? anak laki-laki? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku laki-laki sementara bajuku seperti ini dan aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka?

"Hahaha. Habis walau laki-laki dia memang cantik seperti Jirou. Bawaannya jadi ingin menggoda," ujar Koujirou sembari tertawa ringan. Aku bergidik mendengarnya.

"Wah, Koujirou. Kau membuatnya takut." Seseorang lagi muncul. Kali ini seorang pria tua dengan senyuman sabar yang menghiasi wajah keriputnya. Orang ini rasanya tidak asing, seeprti sosok Sinterklas yang biasa ada di buku bergambar.

"Furukabu-san, selamat siang." Sang pria biru itu—Nikaidou, menunduk hormat ke arah sang pria tua.

"Hohoho, kau sekarang sudah besar ya Nikaidou." celetuk sang pria tua tersebut. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pak Nikaidou seolah ia hanya anak kecil baginya. Wah, seperti itukah rasanya punya orang tua? Kelihatannya asyik sekali...

"Wa-waa! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi nih, Furukabu-san!" protes sang pria biru. Pak tua itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Iyalah. Kau mah, sudah tua." sindir sang gadis penyihir, akhirnya angkat bicara juga ia.

"Woi Natsumi, enak banget ya kalau ngomong!" Nikaidou (apa harus kupanggil Nikaidou-san?) berteriak emosi pada sang gadis cilik. Ah, rupanya kalau dari mental ia masih bisa dibilang anak kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ichirouta-kun, Furukabu-san ini _expert mage_ lho. Natsumi juga sebentar lagi bakal naik tingkat dan jadi _expert_ juga sih. Furukabu-san ini ahlinya _white magic_." jelas Koujirou sembari tersenyum ramah padaku. Ah, dari auranya aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka semua ini bukan orang jahat.

Mungkin hidup di sini memang pilihan yang tepat.

"Anoo, _white magic_ itu yang seperti sihir penyembuhan itu ya." tanyaku. Sang pria tua itu tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Tepat sekali. Dan sepertinya kau bisa menggunakan _white magic_," ujarnya. "Oh, dan sepertinya kau bisa menggunakan _time magic_ juga." tambahnya setelah ia melihat lebih dekat padaku.

"Sepertinya ia punya potensial untuk menjadi _Red Mage_," ujar Natsumi sembari menatap ke arahku. Aku bergidik ngeri, lagi.

"Wah, kalau begitu kebetulan sekali ya. Furukabu-san kan White Mage, Natsumi itu _Black Mage_. Koujirou kan _Beast Tamer_, sebutan lain dari _Green Mage_. Nah, sementara Ichirouta akan jadi _Red Mage_. Lucu sekali melihat kombinasi empat warna sihir hadir di sini!" celetuk Nikaidou, err, -san sembari tertawa cerah. Aneh ah, memang sebegitu lucunya ya? Aku tak paham ah.

"Hehe. Berarti Nikaidou-san termasuk orang luar dari kombinasi ini ya?" Koujirou balas tertawa renyah.

"Eeeh? Kok gitu?" Pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bingung menanggapi ekspresi yang jujur saja tak pantas di wajahnya itu, aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"Salah sendiri jadi _Fighter_. Serius deh, itu kan tipe _job_ yang paling sering dipakai oleh orang bodoh yang cuma tahu cara mengepalkan tinju dan mengayunkan pedang," ejek Natsumi. Woah, sinis sekali ucapannya. Tajam dan frontal pula. Namun sejujurnya aku lebih kagum pada Nikaidou...-san yang masih kuat-kuat saja dicaci-maki oleh anak kecil.

"Sudah, sudah semuanya. Nah, Ichirouta. Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi _tutor_-mu? Akan kuajarkan cara untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu di jalan yang baik," Pria tua itu tersenyum lagi padaku. Bingung harus merespon apa, kurasa tersenyum dan mengangguk adalah pilihan terbaik.

Kemudian kami berpencar. Koujirou bilang kalau ia ingin menengok temannya yang bernama Jirou, dan ia juga menawarkanku untuk sering-sering main ke kamar mereka. Katanya, Jirou pasti akan senang bila bertemu denganku.

Sementara Nikaidou-san dan Natsumi punya arah tujuan lain. Mereka akan pergi ke ruang pimpinan untuk melaporan keikutsertaanku menjadi anggota organisasi Death Chorus ini. Sekalian memberi laporan misi, katanya. Aku tak menyangka kalau di masa depan nanti aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Tiga kali, malah.

Kalau Furukabu-san, ia menuntunku untuk menunjukkan kamarku. Katanya kamar ini bisa diisi dua sampai tiga orang, yang mana orang itu akan menjadi satu tim inti alias satu _intro_. Nantinya kalau aku sudah berpengalaman, aku boleh mengajak orang lain untuk menjadi anggota _intro_-ku. Ah, sebetulnya aku masih belum paham. Tapi biarlah, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mempelajari ini semua. Aku tak akan pernah bosan mempelajari tentang dunia luar yang sebelumnya tak pernah bisa kujangkau ini.

Persetan dengan tugas menjadi _miko_ atau blah blah blah.

Ketika berjalan, di sela-sela jendela terlihat sebuah bintang yang bercahaya aneh. Bintang normal bercahaya putih hingga kuning, kan? Kenapa yang satu itu sinarnya berwarna putih kehijauan ya? Aneh sekali.

Penasaran berat, akhirnya aku menarik pelan ujung baju yang dikenakan Furukabu-san. Menghentikan langkahnya yang sedari tadi menuntunku.

"Hm? Ada apa, Ichirouta?" tanya pria tua itu dengan nada sabar. Aku jadi ciut bila berhadapan dengan ketulusannya itu. Maklum, sejak kecil aku tidak dibiasakan melakukan hal-hal tulus sepenuh hati.

"Bintang itu... kenapa warnanya hijau ya?" ujarku sembari menunjuk ke arah sang bintang. "Apa itu perbuatan kalian? Atau memang ada bintang yang warnanya seperti itu?"

Namun aku tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Furukabu-san hanya terbelalak sembari menatap heran ke arah langit.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak melihat bintang hijau di mana pun," sahutnya dengan nada bingung. Eh? Tapi aku sekarang pun masih bisa melihat bintang itu. Aneh sekali?

"Begitukah?" ucapku sembari memiringkan kepala. Lebih baik tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada orang yang baru kutemui. Bisa-bisa aku dikira gila olehnya.

"Kalau kau melihat cahaya terang yang hanya bisa terlihat olehmu seorang, mungkin saja itu... ah, sudahlah. Kita sudah sampai di kamarmu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, besok aku akan melatihmu oke?" Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari perkataannya. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan mengusap kepalaku sekali sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian. Wah, ternyata kamar ini cukup luas juga. Berasa seperti hidup di apartemen abad 21.

Kuregangkan tubuhku sembari menatap langit yang di dalamnya terdapat cahaya hijau itu. Aneh, sampai sekarang pun aku masih bisa melihatnya. Tapi kenapa Furukabu-san tidak ya? Apa itu hanya ilusi? Atau mungkin perbuatan dari duo es dan api yang menyerangku di kuil? Ah, kalau bertemu mereka nanti kurasa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Tentu saja, kalau tidak gara-gara mereka aku tak akan bisa berada di sini sekarang.

Tak peduli bila mereka menghancurkan kuilku atau membunuh para warga. Toh mereka bukan siapa-siapa bagiku.

Iya kan, wahai bintang hijau yang aneh?

* * *

**DC SIDE**

* * *

**Yuuto's POV**

Hari ini Shuuya terbaring di ranjang, lagi.

Belakangan ini, keadaan tubuhnya semakin memburuk. Minggu lalu ia tiba-tiba pingsan ketika jalan-jalan di taman. Esoknya ia terjatuh lagi ketika sedang membaca buku. Bahkan hari ini, ia sama sekali tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia bilang, kepalanya kadang terasa sakit dan tubuhnya lemas tak bisa digerakkan. Aku simpati padanya, sungguh.

Kubenahi selimutnya yang tadi sedikit tersibak saat ia makan dan menenggak obat. Satu jam berlalu dan ia kembali tertidur. Rasanya agak bosan juga rumah besar ini tanpa keusilannya. Kuharap ia bisa cepat sehat dan tersenyum lagi.

Kutatap seluk-beluk kamar Tuan mudaku, sepertinya semuanya sudah beres kurapikan. Tak ada sedikit pun debu yang bersemayam di kamar ini. Oke, sebaiknya harus segera keluar dari kamar ini. Bukan hal baik bila aku mengganggu istirahatnya—

—pikirku. Sebelum sebuah tangan ringkih tiba-tiba meraih ujung kemejaku, membuatku berbalik arah untuk menatap sosoknya. Shuuya, yang kini terlihat sangat lelah dan rapuh sekali.

"Jangan pergi..." bisiknya lemah. Sial, aku jadi tak tega padanya kalau begini caranya.

Aku kembali duduk di sebelah ranjang Shuuya, menggenggam tangan lemahnya dengan genggaman renggang. Kami berdua membisu untuk beberapa saat. Aku tahu bahwa sang Tuan mudaku yang egois itu kini sedang tak punya cukup tenaga untuk sekedar bicara, dan aku juga tidak merasa bahwa ada hal yang harus dibicarakan di antara kami. Namun rasanya kebisuan ini canggung sekali bagiku. Aneh rasanya, Shuuya yang biasanya akan selalu ribut, tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Setahun berlalu sejak kau datang ke rumah ini, cepat sekali ya..." gumam si bocah bawang itu. Huh, senyum lemah yang jelas kau paksakan itu terlihat jelek sekali tahu.

"Hn," jawabku singkat. "Istirahatlah, kamu masih belum sembuh," tambahku.

"Yuuto, kau tahu, ketika aku mendapat serangan ada banyak hal yang kulihat dan kurasakan." ucapnya. Suara itu terdengar begitu pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh kedua telingaku. "Seperti kepalaku memutar sebuah film, membuatku melihat cerita yang asing bagiku."

Aku terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya ia bicarakan?

"Aku tahu kalau kau berpikir ini _nonsense_, Yuuto. Tapi... tapi bagaimana bila cerita itu benar-benar cerita tentangku? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa aku terus melihat situasi seperti itu berulang-ulang, dan merasa seolah aku benar-benar ada di dalam sana?" Suaranya mulai bergetar. Aku masih tak menjawab apapun, hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami. Kuharap ia bisa menyadari kekhawatiranku padanya.

"Bagaimana... bila kehidupanku yang sekarang ini ternyata bukan benar-benar milikku? Bagaimana bila situasi itu—tangan yang berdarah itu—adalah aku?"

Mendengar kalimat yang bergetar itu, aku menggertakkan gigiku. Apanya yang kehidupan lain. Apanya yang kisah lain. Apanya yang orang lain.

"Shuuya adalah Shuuya. Dan kau adalah onii-chanku. Seperti yang kau katakan padaku," ujarku tegas sembari memeluk bocah berambut putih tersebut. Perlahan tangannya membalas pelukanku. Kupejamkan mataku, berharap agar paling tidak ia menjadi lebih tenang setelah ini.

(Saat itu aku sama sekali tak akan mengira bahwa semua kekhawatirannya itu ialah kebenaran.

Tempatnya seharusnya berada ternyata bukan di sini.

—bukan di sisiku.)

"Ehe, kau benar juga. Tak peduli siapapun aku, yang penting aku memilikimu. Kalau ada Yuuto, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Aku sedikit merasa sesak mendengar kalimatnya itu. Salah besar, selama ini akulah yang selalu bergantung padanya. Aku ini lemah, payah, tidak cakap dan sama sekali tidak patut diandalkan. Aku hanya pelayan—sepertinya ia lupa akan fakta yang satu itu.

Tapi kalau ia ingin bergantung padaku, setidaknya aku ingin bisa jadi orang yang diandalkan baginya.

(Bahkan ia membuatku lupa akan tugas utamaku—alasan keberadaanku di tempat ini.

Bukankah aku harus menghancurkan keluarga ini—dan bukan melindunginya?)

"Jangan berharap banyak padaku," gumamku sembari menenggelamkan kepalaku pada pundak sang Tuan muda. Sepertinya orang satu ini berhasil menyeretku dari batas orang normal menjadi orang yang benar-benar gila. Lagipula kenapa juga aku harus mengabdikan diri pada orang seperti ini? Memang apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga aku harus menyerahkan diri padanya?

—banyak.

Banyak hal yang sudah ia ajarkan padaku selama ini.

Oke, tapi kurasa hal itu saja tidak cukup sebagai alasan. Iya kan? Mana ada orang yang sampai ingin setia sampai mati pada orang aneh seperti Goenji Shuuya ini, yang rambutnya menyalahi gravitasi dan bagai representasi dari bawang putih? Lagipula sifatnya itu jauh dari kata 'orang yang harus dihormati'. Lalu kata apa yang bisa menjelaskan situasiku ini—

—cinta?

Tidak. Mungkin. Jangan keterlaluan kalau bercanda. Sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang abnormal seperti dia.

Ngomong-ngomong, pelukannya terasa nyaman sekali.

WOOIII! Tidak, bukan begitu!

Ah, sudahlah. Untuk sementara begini lebih baik.

...

...?

"...Shuuya,"

"Apa?"

"Ada... yang memanggilku." Tanpa kusadari, aku beranjak dari pelukannya. Kakiku melangkah pelan ke arah beranda, keluar untuk disapa oleh hembusan angin sejuk yang seolah mengundangku.

Bintang. Warnanya hijau. Indah sekali...

"Yuuto. Yuuto?"

"Shuuya, bintang itu cantik sekali..." ujarku sembari menunjuk cahaya berwarna hijau di permadani langit malam. Mataku tak sekali pun beralih darinya. Cahaya indah itu seolah memanggilku...

"Eh, tapi aku tak melihat apapun." Jawabannya sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh telingaku. Seluruh indraku sudah terlanjur dibutakan. Aneh sekali, kenapa cahaya itu terasa begitu menarik bagiku? Aku ingin menggenggamnya. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat. Aku harus—

"Yuuto!"

Sepasang tangan mengguncangkan bahuku. Tenaganya lemah sekali. Justru yang membuatku tersadar adalah ekspresi khawatirnya yang tepat di hadapan wajahku, bukan guncangan tangannya. Aku mundur selangkah, menciptakan jarak antara kami akrena keterkejutanku.

"K-kau! Kenapa keluar? Kalau kau kena angin dan penyakitmu kambuh lagi bagaimana?' protesku. Ia tersenyum lembut tatkala mendengar suaraku yang kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kalau angin tak akan pernah melukaiku." Senyumnya terlihat begitu tulus di mataku.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita masuk," ucapku sebelum kemudian menuntunnya kembali ke dalam kamar. Sejenak kubalikkan badan dan sekali lagi menatap ke arah langit malam. Ternyata bintang aneh itu telah raib.

Aku penasaran, sebenarnya itu benda apa?

Kalau bintang itu aneh, mungkin saja ia bisa mengabulkan permohonan ya. Kalau begitu, kuharap supaya Shuuya bisa kembali sehat seperti semula.

Tanpa kusadari, kelopak mataku mulai tertutup pelan. Kami terlelap dalam sebuah tidur yang tenang—

—sebelum sebuah badai besar menghancurkan kedamaian yang kurindukan ini.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

A/N: Berapa tahun berlalu sejak saya update ini? Q_Q Mohon maaf, saya kena WB akut jadinya ini fic terbengkalai. Uh, mungkin saya lagi nggak bisa ngomong banyak kali ini. Untuk sesi balas review, sepertinya saya juga lagi ga bisa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin lewat PM? Tapi ini suadah terlalu telat, saya canggung abis ceritanya... T^T

**Kurii-tan**


End file.
